Contigo
by Diosa Luna
Summary: Hinata y Gaara se han envuelto en una cita a ciegas gracias a sus amigos, pero esto traera algunas consecuencia. Espero les guste, a mi no me convence el primer cap, dejen sus reviwes y comenten, esta completa, la subo poco a poco.
1. Capitulo 1, Primera Cita

_**NARUTO.**_

_**Contigo.**_

**Holasssss…**

**¡¡No me maten!! Se que tengo algunas historias que no e terminado, pero en verdad la falta de inspiración es mala, muy, muy, muy ¡MUY! Mala, espero que con esta nueva pequeña historia y sus REVIEW, me anime a terminar las demás, bueno un saludo.**

**Nota: Originalmente esta es la historia que tenia preparada para el cumpleaños de una niña súper especial (en el buen sentido) pero a pasado mucho tiempo, y no se si podre terminar la historia que tenia para ella, al menos les aseguro esta si la terminare, ¿Por qué? Bien pues ya esta completa le faltan detalles, es una historia corta, ahora el problema radica en dos cosas, No tengo internet… xD tal vez tarde un par de días en actualizar, pero les aseguro actualizare. Yosh, espero leas esto y te des cuenta que esta historia te la dedico. Por cierto, me deprimió que no siguieras un hombre de familia, yo no se porque lo sientes un plagio, si has mencionado todo el tiempo que no es tu idea, T.T me entro la depre, tal vez yo también deje las historias, no porque sean plagios si no porque me da tristeza, pero prometo terminar esta, en el transcurso de que suba estos capítulos decidiré que hacer con el resto de mis historias. Ojala más que verlo como una imitación lo hagas como un tributo. Un saludo a todas las lectoras. **

**..::Para **_**Yosh**_**::..**

**Capitulo 1: ****"Primera Cita".**

- ¡Por favor Hina chan! ¡Hazlo por mí! ¡Incluso te conviene!... ¡Hinata por favor! ¡Por Shikamaru! –señalando al mencionad que se encontraba a unos cuantos metros enfrente, esto dicho por una joven rubia de ojos azules, quien perseguía a la Hyuga por las calles de la Hoja- ¡Por favor Hina!

- Pero… yo, no podría, Ino chan, no me pidas algo así.

- Hinata –se acerco Shikamaru, un poco mas serio- esto es muy problemático, pero en verdad quisiéramos pedírselo a otra persona, pero solo tú eres la única chica libre, y lo suficientemente bonita e inteligente para impresionarlo.

- Pero… –Hinata se puso totalmente roja por el comentario de su problemático amigo-… Shikamaru, Ino, es que yo –comienza a jugar incesante con sus dedos- yo… nunca.

- ¡Ah! –Exclamo Ino entendiendo a lo que se refería- ¡estas de suerte, el tampoco!

- Sera bueno para ambos, se evitaran la vergüenza de estar con alguien experimentado, podrán cometer errores libremente –entendiendo igualmente la dificultad de la morena.

- Pero yo… yo… -Entonces levanto la mirada, y como si fuese su caballero en corcel blanco visualizo a… Kiba sobre Akamaru, los ojos blancos se mostraron esperanzadores de ser salvada, evitando aceptar una propuesta que la hacia sentirse insegura- …Kiba kun… -susurro como si fuese su salvador.

- Hinata –el mencionado bajo de su compañero, dirigió una mirada a los otros dos chicos y sonrió suavemente, tomo a su mejor amiga de los hombros de forma conciliadora- Hinata… -susurro- ¡Por favor acepta! –Hinata casi cae al suelo ante la sorpresa- ¡Por favor! ¡Te comprare los pancillos dulces que tanto te gustan!

Cuando Hinata miro de nuevo tratando de buscar una salida, se encontró con Ino, Shikamaru y Kiba quien aun la sujetaba, rodeándola esperando una respuesta. Miro los ojos suplicantes, realmente ya no resistiría.

- "_Podrá ser una nueva experiencia_"…Si… -dio tímidamente.

- ¡GRANDIOSO! –Grito el Inuzuka mientras la levantaba de la cintura, girándola como si fuese una niña- ¡Te comprare tus panecillos! –Después de bajarla la abrazo cariñosamente y le lleno el rostro de pequeños besos- ¡por eso te adoro Hina chan!

_**-.-.-.-.-**_

Al tercer día, después de sufrir esa pequeña pero devastadora persecución por parte de sus amigos, la heredera del clan Hyuga, salía de su casa acompañada de Kiba, uno de sus mejores amigos de la infancia, el la miro una y otra vez, la hizo girarse, y sonrió satisfecho.

- Siempre te he dicho que eres hermosa –dijo con satisfacción- si no te viera como mi hermanita te pediría una cita –la Hyuga se sonrojo.

- ¿Y Akamaru? –se intereso la joven, mientras comenzaban a caminar.

- Lo deje en casa, tu sabes lo importante que es esto para mi y además quise dejarlo descansar un rato, el acepto gustoso dormir todo el día.

- Por cierto Kiba… te vez muy guapo el día de hoy –dijo la joven mientras abrazaba el brazo de su amiga y recargaba la cabeza en el mismo- estoy nerviosa.

- No te preocupes, es un buen chico a lo poco que lo e conocido, nada que ver a quien conocimos.

- El no es quien me pone nerviosa, es la situación… Kiba kun tu sabes que yo jamás…

Kiba se detuvo y por ende Hinata, se deshizo del abrazo de la segunda para mirarla a la cara, pero ella tenia la mirada baja así que con sus manos ásperas, lo mas delicado que pudo tomo el rostro de su amiga levantándolo, le sonrió por la ternura de sus ojos, por lo infantil aun de su rostro. Acerco suavemente su rostro hasta que sus labios tocaron la delicada piel de su frente.

- Se que duraste demasiado tiempo enamorada de Naruto y te rompió el corazón que no te mirase, tomaste el valor de decirle lo que sentías y el fue honesto diciéndote que jamás te vio de aquella forma, que eres una amiga. Después no te interesaste en ningún chico, tienes 17 años, eres joven, hermosas y una chica que cualquier hombre gustaría de tener a su lado, solo que eres muy tímida, no te llevamos a esto para que te cases con el, ni creas que es por que eres la única libre. Pensamos en ti, por que eres una chica hermosa, inteligente y sobre todo para que tuvieras una experiencia que mas adelante busques por ti misma experimentar y encuentres a una persona con quien desees estar, además por lo que me han dicho, el esta igual o peor que tu, podrán relajarse platicar y conocerse básicamente no esperamos surja el romance de película, solo que aprendan a socializar ambos.

Hinata instintivamente abrazo a su amigo rodeándolo por el cuello, le agradeció en voz baja y quebrada por la emoción que sentía al saber que le preocupaba tanto, que la quería de esa forma.

- Pero si se enamora de ti no lo culpes, con esa ropa te vez hermosa –dijo Kiba observando una vez mas a la joven de cabellos negros, quien llevaba puesto un vestido de tirantes delgados que llegaba hasta pocos centímetros arriba de sus rodillas, un bordado discreto separaba la parte de sus pechos, que era la única tela pegada a la piel, pues bajo d este el vestido era holgado, el color rosa en satín, que resaltaba indescriptiblemente la piel blanca de la joven y sus cabellos negros. Para finalizar unas sandalias de un tacón pequeño que le daban postura fina y elegante.

- Gracias Kiba kun, también te vez muy apuesto –acepto la joven al ver a su amigo de pantalones de vestir, zapatos elegantes pero igualmente cómodos, y una camisa negra que a pesar de ir desfajada lo hacia ver muy apuesto, marcando el estilo que tenia el Inuzuka, no llevaba su banda en el cabello, a cambio lo tenia todo desarreglado haciéndolo parecer un cachorrito.

De la mano caminaron hasta el centro de la Hoja, donde se toparon con Ino y Shikamaru, la primera vestía una falda de mezclilla hasta la mitad de su muslo acompañado de una blusa straple color purpura, con unas zapatillas de tacón alto. Shikamaru vestía un pantalón de mezclilla, con una camisa parecida a la de Kiba solo que en color verde oscuro y zapatos negros informales.

Caminaron unas cuantas cuadras mas, hasta llegar a un parque cercano, los ojos de tres de ellos se iluminaron en tanto a Hinata el rubor se aparco en sus mejillas advirtiendo no querer marcharse. El cuarteto se acerco a cuatro chicos conocidos por ellos, aliados y amigos de la Arena que los esperaban sentados en unas bancas del parque.

Ino corrió rápidamente al ser visualizada por un joven de cabellos castaños, que vestía un pantalón de mezclilla y una playera negra con tenis, la joven Yamanaka prácticamente salto sobre el abrazándolo del cuello con sus brazos y rodeándole la cintura con las piernas, dejándose llevar por apasionantes besos sin pudor. Una joven de cabellos castaños, sonrió y camino apresuradamente hacia donde Kiba y Hinata, la segunda decido separarse un tanto de su amigo temiendo interrumpir una escena como la de Ino; la joven vestía un pantalón estilo capri de color azul mar, blusa que pareciese normal a excepción por parte de la espalda que le faltase de color rosa, calzando unos cómodos conver azules. Abrazo a Kiba de forma tierna y fue recibida de igual manera. Shikamaru con su paso calmado se acerco a la joven de cuatro coletas que vestía una ceñida falda negra hasta la mitad de sus muslos, una hermosa blusa de mangas pero dejaba descubiertos sus hombros a color rosa muerto, calzando unas altas sandalias a juego. Shikamaru solo dio un corto beso en los labios de la mujer y esta tomo su mano.

Ino bajo de Kankuro y se abrazaron como si hubiesen nacido pegados de alguna extremidad, Kiba y Matsuri estaban abrazados del brazo, por un minuto pareciesen haberse olvidado de la joven ojos perla que les acompañaba, pero luego de unos segundos los visitantes de la Arena la saludaron animadamente.

- ¿Y Gaara? –pregunto Shikamaru a Temari.

- Con Tsunade, no tarda nada –entonces se acerco a su oído- ¿es ella? –el solo asintió- me parece perfecta –volvió a hablar en voz alta- vamos al café que se encuentra aquí en la esquina, Gaara dijo llegaría ahí, no tardara en desocuparse.

El crecido grupo se dirigió al lugar, haciendo que los meseros acomodaran las mesas para estar todos juntos, Hinata se encontraba sentada al otro lado de Kiba, mientras a su costado estaba Shikamaru, frente a ella había un lugar vacio, trago saliva al saber que ahí se sentaría pronto el Kazekage de la Arena, con quien tendría una cita. Nerviosa por sus pensamientos tomo la mano de su amigo que se giro a mirarla y sonreírle para animarla y ella se relajo.

Paso media hora y todos tomaban y/o comían algo. Hinata tenía un cappuccino frio con helado de chocolate acompañado de un pastel de crema con fresas… a pesar de que las fresas se las había robado Kiba y Shikamaru. Las parejas planeaban a donde ir, además trataban de sacarle plática animadamente a Hinata.

- Hyuga san –indico Kankuro.

- Por favor llámeme Hinata… todos –dijo un poco apenada.

- Bien entonces también llámanos por nuestros nombres –indico Temari sonriente, a lo que la morena asintió feliz.

- Hinata, ¿se te ocurre algún lugar a donde ir? –pregunto Kankuro.

- Hoy comienza el festival de los cerezos, a las afueras de la aldea, no a mucha distancia hay un corredor de cerezos, que en este momento están floreciendo.

- ¡Es verdad! –Grito emocionada Ino- me parece genial que fuéramos. Además si mal no recuerdo ese un lugar mágico para las parejas.

- ¿Qué clase de magia Ino chan? Yo nunca e visto un cerezo, en la Arena no existe ese tipo de planta, me parece bien –acepto Matsuri.

Todos concertaron que asistirían al pasaje de los Cerezos, siguieron con pláticas sin sentido y bromearon un largo rato, la Hyuga ya se encontraba mas relajada, no se percataron que unos ojos aguamarina los observaba con una seriedad característica.

- ¡Gaara! –grito Temari, y al instante Hinata dejo de sonreír y los colores se subieron a su rostro- ¡ven siéntate!

El Kazekage así lo hizo, se dirigió a donde su hermana, fijo su mirada en todos y los saludo con un asentimiento de cabeza. Como ya lo conocían pues todos respondieron de igual forma excepto Hinata.

- Gaara, ella es Hinata Hyuga –dijo animadamente Kankuro quien estaba a un costado del pelirrojo y Temari al otro- ha ido dos o tres veces a la Arena, pero a misiones fugaces.

- Si la recuerdo Hyuga san –menciono en su tono usual Gaara.

- Y yo a usted Kazekage sama –respondió la aludida.

- Bueno ustedes son su cita a ciegas –dijo Kankuro jovial ignorando la mirada asesina de su hermano menor- no se avergüencen, al final ni vamos a fijarnos en ustedes. Gaara decidimos ir al festival de los cerezos, idea de tu linda cita –la aludida se puso mas roja que un tomate y bajo la mirada- ¿Qué les parece si nos vamos ahora?

- Estupendo –indico Kiba animado, ayudando a sus dos damas a levantarse de sus asientos.

_**-.-.-.-.-.-**_

Al principio del camino Hinata estaba junto a Kiba, pero después de unos minutos se sintió un mal tercio y no por que alguno le hiciera gestos en desagrado, pero al mirar al final del grupo visualizo a Gaara solo, así que discretamente disminuyo el paso hasta quedar junto al Kazekage. Este seguía su paso de forma calmada y en silencio, hasta que.

- Lamento que te involucrasen en esto, se que suelen ser muy insistentes – indico en tono cortés el Kazekage, aun cuando seguía hablando bajo ese muro que resguardaba sus sentimientos.

- No se preocupe Kazekage sama, discúlpeme por no ser una buena compañía–menciono apenada observando el camino.

- En ningún momento e pesando que sea mala compañía Hyuga san –indico el Kazekage, logrando robar una dulce y agradecida sonrisa de la joven de ojos blancos, para seguir el recorrido en silencio.

_**-.-.-.-.-.-**_

Los arboles de cerezo rebozaban tupidos de las bellas flores que les adornaban, cercano a ese pasillo de arboles rosados se habían colocado diversos comerciantes con comida y juegos, pero a una distancia prudente para dejar admirar en tranquilidad aquella belleza natural.

Gaara caminaba como si nada pasara, realmente ninguno de los hombres mostraba gran entusiasmo ante aquel paisaje, a diferencia de sus congéneres femeninos que suspiraban suavemente ante la vista, el delicioso olor que se desprendía debido a la brisa fresca, envolvía a todos en un ambiente de magia y sensualidad.

A mitad de aquel pasaje las parejas se habían abrazando para caminar lo más unidas que pudieran, a distancia prudente unos de otros y a una extrema distancia caminaban los únicos que no eran amantes, a un paso lento y agonizante debido a la tensión.

El Kazekage vestía sus ropas comunes, aquella gabardina de cuello, y sus pantalones, lo único que le exceptuaba era no llevar el chaleco. Hinata caminaba a su lado con el rostro bajo, levemente lo subía de vez en cuando para observar a su acompañante o mirar al lado contrario admirando el paisaje. Se escucho el sonido de varios niños jugando a los alrededores y de pronto un grupo de niños pequeños preescolares rodeaban a la pareja mas alejada, corrían en círculos encerrándoles y sonriendo inundando con sus voces chillonas aquel recinto.

- ¿Son novios? –preguntaron los pequeños, a lo que Hinata se sonrojo terriblemente.

- No –dijo temblorosamente la joven Hyuga.

- Es guapo –menciono una pequeña- si quieres yo puedo ser tu novia –dijo a Gaara.

- ¡No, yo! –gritaron varias pequeñas mas.

Después de varias preguntas incomodas y el acoso de los pequeños que les arrinconaron hasta quedar espalda con espalda, aunque Gaara no se mostraba inmutado ante la situación, se mantenía con el semblante serio y los brazos cruzados, Hinata estaba en malas condiciones pues los colores estaban sobre su rostro, atemorizada por el grupo de pequeños que le rodeaban. Entonces fueron salvados.

- Niños dejen a las parejas en paz –dijo la maestra de los niños- vamos tómense de las manos y sigamos el recorrido o no habrá juegos –dirigiéndose a Hinata- discúlpenlos, no puedo descuidarme un segundo, compromiso.

Ambos se miraron, la joven con el rostro sonrojado y Gaara aun en su semblante de seriedad, ella sonrió tímidamente sorprendiendo al pelirrojo ante la belleza de la joven, aun cuando eso no lo demostró.

- Prosigamos –indico Gaara caminando con lentitud.

Cuando terminaron el recorrido de los cerezos el resto de las parejas que los habían acompañado se habían desaparecido totalmente, en la mente de ambos paso que era natural después de todo el tiempo que duran sin verse. Sin pensarlo voltearon a verse encontrándose ambos mutuamente observando la profundidad de sus ojos. Ella sonrió con lentitud.

- ¿Comemos algo? –pregunto un poco insegura pero sin tartamudear. El solo asintió.

Se dirigieron al grupo de establecimientos, buscando algo para comer, cuando encontraron una pequeña cafetería con pastelillos y galletas, aun cuando Hinata no dijo nada Gaara denoto su rostro y tomándola del brazo suavemente la llevo hasta el lugar. Ella sonrió apenada y miro a Gaara observando los diversos postres.

- ¿Qué deseas comer Hyuga Hinata? –pregunto cortésmente.

- Un pastel de chocolate triple –dijo sonriente la joven, pero le preocupo la extraña mirada que por un momento se formo en el Kazekage- ¿sucede algo?

- Pensé que las mujeres cuidaban mucho lo que comían, al menos Temari lo hace –dijo con sencillez y un poco de inocencia, sin embargo tales palabras causaron en la Hyuga un impacto que la sumergió en silencio.

Cuando se acercaron a una banca para la rebanada de pastel que cada uno pidió, el pelirrojo se percato de que la joven Hyuga siquiera tocaba su comida. Así pasaron varios minutos hasta que el termino su propio postre, dejo que mas tiempo corriera pero la joven dejo de lado su postre y no mostraba intención alguna de comerlo.

- ¿No te ha gustado? –inquirió el pelirrojo, pero la joven solo bajo la mirada, medito un poco mas- ¿fue algo que dije? –la Hyuga solo asintió levemente- creo que malinterpretaste mis palabras… me parece agradable que no te preocupes por lo que comes… me agrada –dijo sonrojado y en un tono de voz casi inaudible, por suerte la Hyuga tenia un buen oído, por ello su tono de voz era tan suave.

Sin pensarlo mas, sonrió y comenzó a comer el delicioso postre, el Kazekage solo mostro un semblante mas relajado. Recordaba la euforia de su hermana al comer y cuidar lo que no debía comer, además de las largas platicas que mantenía con varias Kunoichi de la aldea hablando sobre calorías y dietas, todo aquello le fastidiaba pareciéndole sin importancia, y mas para un grupo de guerreras que hacían ejercicio todo el tiempo, no existía motivo alguno de mantener un régimen y mucho menos exageradamente estricto.

Comenzaron a caminar observando el lugar, los faroles de papel que adornaban creando un ambiente tradicional, y el bullicio de gente que se movían incontrolables como olas de mar. Algunos comediantes y pequeños grupos de teatro callejero se implantaban, la joven Hyuga se detenía observando con detenimiento y riendo ante aquellos juegos o chistes que decían, Gaara no podía perder la vista de su acompañante que con el paso de los momentos juntos parecía mas relajada a estar a su lado, se fijo en su dulzura, sus gestos elegantes y sutiles, suaves como una brisa, tampoco le paso desapercibido su cuerpo desde el momento del pastelillo, era redondo, deseable, y entonces se percato de pensamientos que no recordaba haber tenido, lo cual podría llamarse "deseo".

_**-.-.-.-.-.-**_

La noche cayó pero el pequeño grupo de citas se encontraba aun ahí, casualmente se fueron reunidos uno a uno, se habían preparado para marcharse sin embargo Hinata y Gaara se enteraron de que habría fuegos artificiales, por lo que todos aceptaron esperar. Se encontraban lejos del bullicio observando el cielo implantados en un hermoso claro por el cual la brisa acariciaba con delicadeza.

Las parejas se encontraban tan ensimismadas que no se percataron de que a poca distancia de ellos, Gaara y Hinata hablaban a su forma de ser, aun cuando eran pequeñas frases por parte de amos, eran lo suficientemente profundas para decirles entre líneas como eran ambos, así se dieron cuenta que tanto uno como otro, eran personas amables, tímidas y aun con diferencias abismales han sufrido durante su vida, además de esforzarse cada día por cambiar aquello.

Los fuegos artificiales dieron comienzo, y el Kazekage no pudo evitar mostrarse embalsado a la sonrisa de Hinata, quien se deleitaba con las bellas flores de colores en el cielo. Pese encontrarse en su usual comportamiento serio, se encontraba cómodo con la compañía de la joven Hyuga.

_**-.-.-.-.-.-**_

Cuando regresaban a la aldea, quedaron en que los chicos debían acompañar a cada joven a sus aposentos, se sorprendieron cuando Gaara sin decir nada tomo camino junto a Hinata para acompañarle a su casa.

Ante esto Temari sonrió satisfecha ante los acontecimientos de ver a su hermano al fin al menos socializando con una chica lejos de su circulo familiar, pues Matsuri se había hecho la próxima a ellos que se le tomaban como un mimbro mas de la familia.

_**-.-.-.-.-.-**_

Hinata esperaba impaciente en la entrada de la aldea oculta en la Hoja, sentaba sobre una roca a poca distancia de la puerta miraba el camino incesante, deseaba usar su Byuakugan sin embargo tampoco deseaba parecer tan desesperada. Los ninjas de la entrada sonrieron al verla, desde hacia poco menos de un año el Kazekage visitaba con frecuencia la aldea, al principio se pensaba era para mantener las magnificas relaciones entre ambas aldeas, pero al tiempo todos se dieron cuenta que el motivo era una joven de cabellos negros.

Aun cuando no existía el rumor de haber una relación romántica, si existía bien marcada esa amistad que se había gritado a los cuatro vientos por ambos ninjas. Los viajes de Gaara no eran los únicos, pues también Hinata era enviada constantemente a misiones en la aldea oculta en la Arena.

El grupo de la Arena se acerco a paso calmado, pero los ojos aguamarina se iluminaron apenas y visualizo aquella delicada figura femenina ponerse de pie, su cabello se movió con gracia junto a todo su cuerpo, haciendo que el Kazekage por momentos olvidara su coraza en el alma, deseando correr para alzarla en sus brazos, por alguna razón aquella criatura le hacia feliz como nunca lo sintió con nadie. Al llegar junto a ella, quien saludo a todos cordialmente caminaron digiriéndose por la aldea hasta el lugar de hospedaje.

Temari sonreía al ver como su hermano caminaba junto a la Hyuga, cualquiera diría que no existía un cambio en el joven, sin embargo todo en el era diferente, era como si su hermano por primera vez despidiera una luz que a diferencia de cualquier persona el siempre careció, de esa felicidad pura y plena.

_**Continuara…**_


	2. Capitulo 2, Despues

_**Naruto**_

_**Hola, bueno disculpen la tardanza en verdad lo siento tanto, no sabia si continuaría el fic, aun cuando el capitulo ya estaba listo (posiblemente tiene millones de faltas de ortografía, pero pueden pasármelas, ¿no?) es solo que me encontraba confundida con la trama que le había dado, espero les guste, ahora pasamos al DRAMA, se los ADVIERTO. **_

_(Naruto y ninguno de su personajes me pertenecen, son de Kishimoto sensei, el cual espero se de cuenta de lo magnifico que es el HinGaa, y lo agregue a la historia)_

**Capitulo 2: Después.**

El Kazekage miraba con decidía la entrada a la aldea oculta en la Hoja, hacia varios meses que no se presentaba en aquella aldea, desde el día en el que su apreciadísima Hinata le dijo que no deseaba verlo de nuevo; pero se encontraba una vez más ahí, en aquellas puertas que una vez cruzo con el corazón totalmente abatido y destrozado.

Se dirigió directamente hacia la torre del Hokage, en donde se entrevistaría con Naruto el actual sexto Hokage. Guiado por un ninja de guardia, se encontraba satisfecho de alejarse de sus hermanos como custodios. En cuanto el ninja se ofreció a escoltar al Kazekage (quien debido a la amistad con el Hokage era recibido en la aldea mas que como visita especial, "un miembro mas de la aldea" así lo dicto Naruto para los miembros de la aldea oculta de la Arena, tal cual eran libres de ir y venir, de igual forma los de la Hoja en la Arena) los hermanos se habían marchado a visitar amistades y amores.

Gaara caminaba con la frente en alto, pues aquella separación de Hinata le provocaba un extraño dolor en su pecho, uno que jamás sintió y si lo hizo nunca bajo esa intensidad que le ocasionaba sofocarse y no poder respirar.

Cuando al fin llego a la oficina de su amigo, fue como siempre recibido bajo un afectuoso abrazo. Pese a ser un hombre un poco mas maduro el rubio seguía siendo una persona cálida. Tomaban un poco de té al momento que discutían las cosas básicas de cada mes, algunos problemas con los feudales y organizaciones que deseaban separar la inminente paz entre las aldeas ninjas. Las visitas de estos dos kages eran alternadas cada mes, pero después de aquella separación con Hinata hacia cuatro meses Gaara decidió tomar un tiempo antes de volver a la Hoja, Naruto lo entendió, sin embargo varios problemas sobrepasaron al Hokage, además de tener un tema personal que tratar con el pelirrojo.

- Gaara, ¿Cómo logras manejar todos los asuntos de Kage? –preguntaba el rubio, al momento que comía unos dulces que compartía con su invitado- hace poco que la abuela Tsunade me dejo a cargo de todo, pero realmente es muy cansado, cada vez mas, todo son papeleos, ya siquiera voy a misiones –el pelirrojo solo sonrió.

- Así es esto, como líder debes dejar de ir corriendo por todos lados y establecerte de forma que puedas mirar todo lo que sucede alrededor, buscando formas de mejorarlo todo, solo busca lo mejor para la aldea –menciono el pelirrojo, entendiendo a su amigo, ante todo recordando su carácter extrovertido- con el tiempo lograras acostumbrarte no debes presionarte.

- ¡Gracias Gaara! –exclamo el rubio- me alegro de tenerte, aunque la abuela Tsunade este por aquí siento tu entiendes mas de esto.

Después de varios temas que secundaron a los kages, Naruto logro tomar el valor de sacar a relucir una cuestión que sabia perfectamente seria incomoda para su amigo, e incluso para el mismo era incomodo debido a su delicadeza, sin embargo debía preguntarle y ante todo advertirle.

- Gaara –menciono Uzumaki en una tonalidad de voz seria, lo cual sorprendió al pelirrojo- hay una cosa que debo preguntarte –el movimiento de cabeza de Gaara le indico al rubio que continuara, este trago saliva de forma visiblemente nerviosa- ¿Qué clase de relación tuviste con Hinata Hyuga? –el silencio sepulcral se hizo inmediato, el Kazekage ensombreció del rostro, no paso desapercibido al rubio quien decidió continuar hablando- se que no es de mi incumbencia, sin embargo… el distanciamiento de ambos después de que todos pensamos que ella…

- Hinata es… fue… alguien importante para mi, sin embargo ella decidió que debíamos distanciarnos. Eso lo sabes tu bien Naruto –contesto sin enfado, sin embargo para su amigo sabia que aquello le era doloroso.

- Gaara, ¿existió algo mas? ¿Fueron novios? O ¿sabes si ella tuvo algún novio? –las preguntas de Naruto comenzaron a inquietar al Kazekage.

- Ninguna de las dos cosas, Hinata y yo jamás tuvimos una relación sentimental a ese grado… y nunca menciono tenerlo con nadie mas, ¿a que se deben estas preguntas? –finalmente cuestiono, Naruto fue ahora quien mostro un rostro aun fatalmente mas serio, Gaara de inmediato supuso lo peor- "_¿Ella tendrá novio ahora? ¿se habrá casado? ¿Qué le sucederá?_"

- Gaara, Hinata hace poco menos de una semana la vimos… bueno ella esta, embarazada –el rostro del pelirrojo casi pierde su mueca de seriedad al enterarse de tales palabras, no tenia voz y espero a que el rubio siguiera hablando- inmediatamente todos empezaron a especular, según me dijo Sakura chan, ella apenas tiene cuatro meses… el tiempo que te pidió distancia Gaara; pensábamos que tal vez…

- ¿Fuera mío? –termino Gaara la pregunta- Nunca toque a Hinata.

- Eso me temía –menciono con pesadez Naruto, quien se levanto de su silla para dar vuelta por toda la habitación- varios de nuestros amigos comenzaron a mostrarse preocupados, Kiba y Shino quienes son sus mas allegados, así que decidí comenzar a investigar… pero hasta llegar con Neiji comencé a preocuparme mas, todos pesábamos que posiblemente fuese algo entre tu y ella –menciono con sonrojo, Gaara tiño levemente sus mejillas ante el comentario, pero pronto Naruto recupero la compostura sentándose a un costado de su amigo, hablando en un tono mortalmente formal- Neiji menciono que Hinata estaba ya en una especie de favoritismo con su padre, pero una noche hubo una pelea en la habitación de té, al parecer Hanabi y Hinata estaban con Hiashi, después de eso Hanabi fue enviada a un entrenamiento para fortalecerla pues seria la sucesora… la pobre de Hinata fue semienterrada de su hogar, enviada a una casa mas debajo de la familia secundaria, al parecer como una sirviente de la familia secundaria… una vez que termine su embarazo será sellada, pero nadie sabe quien es el padre, nadie tiene idea de que pudiese tener algún novio o pareja y todos coincidíamos que tu posiblemente fueses, que te alejo por su familia, pero si dices que jamás existió un contacto entre ustedes, significa que posiblemente… Hinata fuese violada.

_**-.-.-.-.-.-**_

Naruto observa como Gaara se alejaba en soledad a la propiedad que se le asignaron en la Hoja, el pelirrojo se marcho sorprendido por la noticia. Escucho como se abría la puerta.

- ¿Hablaste con el? –menciono una voz familiar y conocida.

- Lo hice Sakura, pero el dice que jamás existió algo así con ella.

- Entonces nos queda la otra opción… Hinata fue –trago saliva al decirlo- abusada sexualmente. ¿La pregunta es por que su familia no lo ha reportado? ¿Ó Hinata?

- Su familia aun mantiene una serie de reglas y privilegios que no logro desaparecer, los viejos no me ayudan demasiado, sin embargo seguiré insistiendo, de momento quiero que tu y el grupo se mantengan al tanto de Hinata.

- ¡Vaya! –dijo sorprendida la chica de cabello rosado- hablando así en verdad me creo tu desempeño como Hokage.

- ¡No digas esas cosas Sakura Chan! –chillo infantilmente el rubio, lo que ocasiono que la chica de fuerza sobrehumana riera plenamente.

_**-.-.-.-.-.-**_

Gaara observaba la aldea desde su habitación, meditando aquella revelación que Naruto le hizo. Calmado estaba seguro que sus hermanos estaban enterados de todo aquello, esto incluyendo a Matsuri. Suspiro con pesadez, pese a encontrarse en una alcoba en la cual siempre mantenía un sentimiento de incomodidad, era inexplicable, pues Naruto era su mejor amigo y estar ahí en una casa que este le proporciono haciéndolo sentir un miembro mas de la aldea de la Hoja, un mimbro de la familia de Naruto, eso lo hacia sentir bien. Pero Hinata solo rondaba en su cabeza.

Observo como el sol se ocultaba, era una bella puesta de sol rodeada por el follaje verde de aquel pueblo tan vivo en colores, aun cuando amaba su tierra, reconocía la belleza de ambos entornos. Suspiro con pesadez, estaba cansado. Fatigado de pensar en ella desde hacia meses…

- "_No… no pienso en ella por pedirme que me aleje… desde que la conocí en aquella cita nunca e dejado de pensar en ella… solo que ahora, duele_" –Camino un poco, sabiendo que nadie llegaría a hasta pasada la media noche e incluso, existía la posibilidad que alguno no llegase, se encontraba ansioso y desesperado, quería salir a buscarla, pero prefería esconderse y no sufrir el impacto de verla en aquel estado- "_Un estado propiciado por otro… ¡Maldición!"_ –Afligido se acerco de nuevo a la ventana observando como las farolas encendían lentamente ante la noche que envolvió la aldea en un parpadeo- … Hinata… -Susurro abatido.

Ante aquella casa, se encontraba ella, se había escondido entre las sombras para poder observarle, pero bajo la guarida cuando estaba marchándose, encontrándose directamente con aquellos orbes aguamarina que en algún momento de su vida se convirtieron en un anhelo, pero ahora era un triste tormento. Lo sintió escudriñándola con la mirada, pasar su mirada sobre el abultado vientre que comenzaba a darse a notar en ella. Sonrió con tristeza para el, antes de marcharse, dando un salto hacia las ramas de los arboles cercanos y desaparecer corriendo.

El reacciono saliendo de la habitación, pero ella se marcho, pensaba que sus reflejos eran rápidos, sin embargo ante ella todos sus sentidos perdían fuerza y eso propicio que no lograra alcanzarla. Maldijo aquel aturdimiento que esa mujer de ojos perla le ocasionaba, pero malignamente debía aceptar que se encontraba bella como la última vez que le vio.

_**-.-.-.-.-.-**_

Hinata abrió lentamente la puerta de su pequeña casa, exiliada prácticamente de la familia tanto principal como secundaria, la joven de cabellos azabache sentía la tristeza por aquella soledad que le rodeaba, antes al menos podía estar cerca de Neiji que era su querido hermano mayor, o al menos convivir con todas aquellas personas de su familia que se encontraban en la enorme casa, sin embargo ahora exiliada y sola, con aquella prohibición de ver a sus amigos, todo era pesado y dolía, sin embargo una fuerza en su interior le daba valor, saber que al menos salvo la vida de su pequeño hijo.

La presencia que sintió apenas entro a su humilde hogar le sacudió de pies a cabeza. Su casa era de una cocina-estancia-comedor, una habitación y un baño. La oscuridad casi le aturdió, sin embargo ella era una ninja pese a todo.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? –pregunto con respeto, pero al tiempo hoscamente, al tiempo que encendía las luces.

- Hanabi… se encuentra bien Hinata, dentro de poco tendrás que asistir con ella, para ayudarle en lo que necesite.

- Lo se bien… padre. ¿Deseas comer algo? - el rostro de su padre se mantuvo impávido.

- No –menciono secamente- aun estas a tiempo de… retractarte.

- Lo siento padre, tome una decisión –menciono la joven enfrentándolo, sorprendentemente su padre sonrió.

- Recuerdo cuando eras incapaz de enfrentarme… o siquiera mirarme a la cara –se levanto aquel imponente hombre de la mesa del diminuto comedor- con esa nueva fuerza confió podrías ser una excelente líder para el clan… solo que tus sentimientos, y la decisión sobre ese bastardo...

- Olvídalo padre, durante muchos años Hanabi fue tu salvación para el clan… tus sueños se cumplirán -Hiashi enfadado comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta, dispuesto a marcharse, una vez con el pomo en la mano, se detuvo.

- Comenzaras a hacerte cargo de los pequeños niños de la familia secundaria, necesitan comenzar a entrenar y tener un aprendizaje general, los Hyuga deben estar preparados, mañana a primera hora –termino y se marcho rápidamente.

Hinata solo escucho el sonido de la puerta cerrarse, camino hasta el pequeño sillón que tenia cerca del ventanal principal, observaba la pequeña luna delgada de aquella noche, sin embargo la belleza del cielo se agradecía a las tupidas estrellas que se encontraban brillando.

- …Gaara… -susurro al momento que sus lagrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas, después de unos segundos se dio cuenta de aquello y limpio con fuerza aquel rastro de agua salina con las mangas de su chaqueta. Suspiro recordando cuando conoció el valor.

_**Flash Back. **_

Pasaron unas semanas de aquella visita del Kazekage, de aquella cita a ciegas, también en pocos días seria la sucesión del titulo de Hokage, entregado a Naruto por parte de Tsunade, después de todos los acontecimientos que sucedieron al ataque de Pain, y control de Danzou sobre la aldea, sin embargo la tracción que este hizo hacia su pueblo solo consiguió que al final su nombre y sus ambiciones fuesen borradas abriendo paso a Naruto para ocupar su lugar.

Pero todo eso parecía ajeno a lo que a Hinata le pasaba y vivía día con día. Pues a pesar de sus duros entrenamientos y a la posibilidad de haber superado por mucho a su hermana, estar al nivel de Neiji, la vida en su casa seguía igual, y para terminar el hecho de que a Naruto le pasara de noche aquella confesión de cariño, era otra daga en el corazón de la joven.

_**-.-.-.-.-.-**_

Entrenaba con toda su fuerza y corazón, perdida entre los inmensos árboles que brindaban protección a la aldea de la Hoja, solo los relajantes ruidos de la naturaleza le rodeaba, la brisa del viento que le refrescaba a tempranas horas de la mañana. La soledad le ayudaba a relajarse, a tomar valor para seguir enfrentando su vida, sin embargo e aquellos momentos en los cuales entrenaba golpeando aquel grueso tronco las lágrimas de nuevo le surcaban las mejillas.

- No deberías llorar, la gente no tendrá respeto hacia ti –aquella ronca voz desconcentro a la joven, sin embargo antes de voltear de donde provenía aquella voz limpio su rostro, al voltear se encontró directamente con el chico de cabellos rojos- ¿de que servirá que seas poderosa si nadie te respeta por tus lagrimas?

_**Fin flash back.**_

- Poderosa –repitió Hinata en un susurro, recordando como Gaara solía entrenar con ella. Siempre dándose un tiempo para estar a su lado, y terminar aquella sesión diciéndole lo poderosa que era- Gracias Gaara, por ti enfrente a mi padre y pude defender a este inocente bebé que no tiene culpa.

**Continuara…**

_**Un saludo a todas las personas que se toman la molestia de leer la historia, en verdad disculpen la tardanza y aquí contesto todos lo review. Gracias a todos los que se tomaron un minuto de su tiempo para regalarme un mensaje, en verdad se los agradezco.**_

**mishkis: **saludos, bueno no es tanto lo que digan los demás, es mas mi propia critica, soy de lo peor conmigo misma, jajaja, espero te guste la siguiente parte.

**LADY ANETTE: **hola, muchas gracias por leer la historia, la verdad ya esta escrita casi en su totalidad, al final la alargue un poco pero nada del otro mundo, espero te guste y sobre lemmon, tal vez te lo deba en esta historia.

**marjugagu:** en esta historia no tengo justificación, la verdad esta avanzanda, sin embargo el problema era que no sabia si continuarla como la tenia, al final me e decidido a que si, espero que te guste.

****Taki**: **hola, me alegro que te gustara, espero te guste este segundo capitulo.

**ma-umi: **espero te guste este segundo capitulo, gracias por tu comentario.

**Mazii-chan: **hola, bien ese era el plan, terminarlo de esa forma debido a que no la seguire con una continuidad temporal como el resto de mis historias, espero les guste, este siguiente capitulo.

**Layill: **bueno no te pongas de rodillas, aquí esta el siguiente capitulo, lo dudaba si dejarlo en one shot, pero buen al fin aquí esta, espero te guste.

**MAGDA L: **hola, también me la pensaba dejar como one shot por eso no subía el siguiente capitulo, pero al final me dio lalo (quera) y aquí esta el segundo capitulo, espero les guste.

**chemicalkiss.11: ** hola, me alegro que te guste la historia, bueno la continuación espero te guste igual.

**RAYMAR:** hola, gracias por tu comentario, espero te guste este capitulo.

**Karina Natsumi: **hola, gracias.

**gaahina eterniti: **hola, si continuare el resto de mis historias no te preocupes, espero te guste.

**Ana –kouno`Gaahina`s`: **hola, bueno mi bloque persiste, pero espero con unas dosis de Review se supere jajajaja, bueno espero que te guste este capitulo.

**Yosh: **bueno Yosh, o.o procurare no dejar ninguna historia, aun cuando me tome un poco mas de tiempo, simplemente e tenido problemas con la musa y además con la pc y el internet, espero superarlo todo pronto jaja, cuídate, también quiero leer tus historias.

**:** gracias por tu comentario espero te siga gustando, saludos.

**okashira janet: **hola, espero que te guste este segundo capitulo, un saludo.

_**A todos los que leen este fic, y no dejan Review, debo decirles dos cosas:**_

_**1.- ¡Gracias por leer!**_

_**2.- ¡Dejen REVIEW!**_


	3. Capitulo 3, Pequeña

_**Naruto**_

_**Contigo**_

_(Naruto y ninguno de su personajes me pertenecen, son de Kishimoto sensei, el cual espero se de cuenta de lo magnifico que es el HinGaa, y lo agregue a la historia)_

_**Hola doy la advertencia que estos capítulos de contigo son muy, pero muy DRAMATICOS, así que por favor preparen pañuelos, jajajaja, ¡no! Es broma, no creo sea para tanto… espero. xD bien espero que les guste como continua la historia, se que tienen varias dudas, pero después se resolverán, así que aquí les dejo uno de mis capítulos mas largos.**_

_**Capitulo 3: "Pequeña"**_

- ¡Kazekage! –Lo alcanzo un ninja a toda velocidad antes de entrar al edificio del Kazekage, inclinándose en una reverencia rápida- señor, desde hace horas se detecto una persona acercándose hacia los muros de la aldea, sin embargo no trae identificación alguna… pero a pedido hablar con usted.

- Kankuro puede encargarse de ello –menciono Gaara.

- Señor, el maestro Kankuro se encuentra en la parte oeste de la aldea, además ella dijo que su nombre era Hinata –con aquella palabra el Kazekage no se hizo esperar con su cuerpo incapaz de reaccionar racionalmente, se dirigió hacia aquel lugar dejando sorprendido al mensajero.

Al llegar a las puertas de la aldea, observo como una figura envuelta en una capucha color arena era retenida por los guardias. Sin embargo bajo aquellas telas, logro visualizar aquellos inconfundibles ojos blancos, los cuales denotaba cansados y tristes.

- Déjenla pasar –indico el pelirrojo, a lo que los guardias se alejaron inmediatamente.

Los ojos de ambos se cruzaron por un momento, y observo en los de ella, una gratitud inmensa e igual podía denotar un terrible miedo. La mujer camino tres pasos cuando callo de rodillas, inmediatamente fue sujetada con un poco de rudeza por los guardias, cosa que no le agrado en nada al Kazekage.

- Llévenla a mi oficina –se giro para ir el primero- con delicadeza –menciono antes de comenzar su andar.

_**-.-.-.-.-.-**_

Cuando Hinata llego a su oficina, lo hizo entrando con su propio pie, bajo la capucha que cubría su cabeza, mostrando un rostro demacrado, difícil de reconocer a la chica tímida o la mujer con mas confianza que vio crecer, no existía mas eso en aquel rostro.

- … Gaara… -dijo ella, pero su voz era ronca debido al esfuerzo, el Kazekage, le observo de arriba a bajo, hasta darse cuenta de la presencia de aquel bulto en su pecho, aun cuando suponía que o quien era, decidió esperar para hablar con ella, de momento sentía que necesitaban descanso y alimento.

Los orbes aguamarina del pelirrojo, no se alejaban de ella, les sentía recorrerla una y otra vez, para de nuevo ahogarse observando el pequeño bulto agazapado en su pecho. Trago saliva con dificultad, sin embargo no era por temor al dueño de aquellos profundos y bellos ojos, al contrario era el nerviosismo que sentía de estar en presencia de aquel hombre, al que nunca olvido. Pronto se vieron interrumpidos por un grupo de guardias.

- Hinata –creyó haberlo susurrado, sin embargo todos habían escuchado aquel nombre salir de los labios del Kazekage de forma fuerte y clara- llévenla a mi casa, ayúdenla a instalarse –ordeno con firmeza tras pasar los de confusión- es mi invitada y protegida.

Con aquellas palabras una comisión se encargo de dirigir a la confusa Hinata a casa del Kazekage. Cuando la mujer salió del edificio principal, el siguió observándole a la distancia desde su oficina. Le parecía increíble verla y ante todo en aquel estado tan deplorable.

A pesar de haber pasado cuatro años siete meses, desde aquella abrupta despedida, en la cual le había pedido la joven de cabellos oscuros no volverse a encontrar, y el respetase aquella petición, nunca volvió a cruzar palabra, tampoco la volvió a ver después de encontrarla en estado avanzado de embarazo, y su orgullo le insistió a jamás hablar de ella. Por desgracia para el, sus amigos temían lastimarlo y evitaban comentar sobre la joven, así que al final perdió contacto e información sobre la dama de cabellos azabache, hasta esa mañana.

Gaara suspiro pensando que hasta hacia unos minutos su vida seguía igual, como fue antes de conocerla y como volvió a ser después de su distanciamiento, aunque aquello no fue verdad, ya que el alejarse de Hinata le dejo un hueco mas profundo del que siquiera imagino pudiera sentir, pese al dolor que le causaba, jamás logro sacarla de su cabeza, y ahora ella se aparecía frente a el, obviamente para pedirle ayuda, llevando en brazos a su criatura, que no vio y no sabia si contaría con el valor para hacerlo. Sabia de sobra que pudo desconocerla, no brindarle apoyo, e incluso hacer que sus guardias le escoltaran de nuevo a la Hoja, pero aquellos ojos perla lo volvían loco, aumentándole el dolor que presintió al encontrarlos directamente; el nunca se perdonaría que algo le sucediese, aun cuando ponía en riesgo su corazón nuevamente.

_**-.-.-.-.-.-**_

Al final, el día de trabajo por primera vez le pareció tedioso y frustrante, deseaba irse a casa y verla a ella, enterarse de lo que le sucedía, pues cuando la vio en aquel estado deplorable, su primera reacción y necesidad fue protegerla. Miro por milésima vez todos los documentos de los cuales debía encargarse, suspiro cansado y levantándose se resigno a que no podría trabajar hasta hablar con ella; así que por primera vez en todo el tiempo que llevaba como líder de la aldea, el joven Kazekage se marcho de su oficina.

El sol se encontraba en su esplendor de tonos naranjas antes del anochecer, las personas se encontraban por las calles en aquellos momentos, pues una vez que el astro bajara a partir de las cuatro de la tarde comenzaría el movimiento de los habitantes. Poca importancia se presto al que el joven Kazekage saliera de su recinto, aun cuando era un poco nuevo, sin embargo los rumores corrían rápido y mas por alguien tan apreciado como lo era ya Sabaku no Gaara. Se sabia que un invitado de otra aldea se hospedaba en la casa del líder, así que suponían el pelirrojo atendería su deber como buen dirigente que era, haciendo lo mejor que pudiese con el trato de invitados.

_**-.-.-.-.-.-**_

Hinata se encontraba sentada en el salón principal de la casa del Kazekage. Debido a su crianza, sentía y sabia que seguir los protocolos que le enseñaron toda su vida era de vital importancia, aun cuando rompiese uno al llegar si previo aviso. A pesar de sentirse avergonzada por su repentina llegada, teniendo presente todo el tiempo de distanciamiento, lo afligido de aquella ruptura de cercana amistad con el pelirrojo, decido que no tenia en quien mas recurrir, al menos no con tanta influencia como el propio Hokage. Acepto la hospitalidad de Gaara, se baño y vistió con su única muda de ropa, aun con ello se encontraba mas tranquila, y un poco mas segura como mujer, para enfrentar al líder de la aldea.

Observo frente a ella a la pequeña criatura que jugaba sentada sobre el brilloso y frio piso de mármol. Sonrió instintivamente al ver a la pequeña niña de cabellos castaños, los ojos de ambas se encontraron dejando ver el visible parentesco, pues aquellas pupilas blancas las hacia reconocibles como pertenecientes del mismo clan.

- Mami, ¿el hombre de cabello rojo... es como el príncipe del cuento? –la pequeña miro los muñecos de trapo que tenia en sus manos, ambos hechos por su madre, uno era un apuesto príncipe de cabellos rojos y el otro una damisela de cabellos negros. Hinata ante ello se sonrojo, esperando no hubiese nadie alrededor, sin embargo al ver los ojos puros de su hija no puedo evitar dejarlo a un lado, inclinándose lo suficiente para acercarse al oído de la pequeña, la dama susurro.

- Si lo es, pero no debes decirle a nadie, ¿de acuerdo? –la niña solo asintió en complicidad.

Cuando la dama de cabellos oscuros levanto la mirada, se encontró con un joven ninja, quien esperaba respetuosamente a que la dama se percatara de su presencia, esta se levanto y camino hacia el, quedando frente a frente.

- El Kazekage le manda llamar, si me permite le indicare el camino hacia su despacho –Hinata titubeo un momento, instintivamente volteando a ver a la pequeña, por lo que el ninja de inmediato se percato de aquella preocupación- no se preocupe, el Kazekage me indico que viniese a cuidar a la pequeña… además este lugar es muy seguro, no se preocupe.

- Gracias –dijo suavemente Hinata, quien regreso con la pequeña, acariciando su cabeza llamando la atención del infante- volveré en un momento, no te vayas de aquí, este amable ninja cuidara de ti un momento.

- Sí mami –dijo la niña, antes de seguir jugando con sus muñecas.

_**-.-.-.-.-.-**_

Verle sentado sobre aquel cómodo sillón en el despacho de su propia casa, le hacia que el corazón le latiese con una fuerza sobre natural. Gaara se veía más adulto, maduro e increíblemente apuesto; su cabello aun ligeramente largo, su rostro mas afilado y duro debido a la edad, su cuerpo adquirió más masa muscular, aun cuando seguía siendo proporcionado. Realmente era mucho mas apuesto de lo que le recordaba o de las veces que lo vio a la distancia.

La puerta se cerro tras de ella, pero aun con eso no podía perderse de la mirada aguamarina en la que se hundió plenamente. Gaara por su parte estaba deleitado con Hinata recuperada.

Ella creció todavía un poco mas, su cuerpo aun cuando la conoció ya se encontraba desarrollado, ahora tenia la fuerza y firmeza de una mujer completa, su cabello seguía largo, mas debajo de los glúteos. Pero al recorrerla con la mirada detecto dos cosas, que no llevaba la insignia de la Hoja y que una venda cubría su frente, pese a que el flequillo cubría casi toda la tela, no le paso desapercibido al Kazekage aquello.

- Siéntate –dijo aquella voz ronca, mas masculina de lo que Hinata recordaba, lo que provoco que la ahora mujer tuviese un escalofrió de solo escucharlo- ¿Qué sucede Hinata?

Ella se sonrojo gravemente, primero por escuchar su nombre de nuevo porvenir de aquellos labios, y en segundo por que el supiera que solo le busco por ayuda, aunque en aquellos momentos, sentía no podía confiar en muchas personas, Gaara fue su opción mas viable, mas real.

- Naruto jamás dio aviso de una visita de la Hoja, y sin querer ofenderte dudo te envié a ti, además no traes la banda de tu aldea. ¿Debo suponer que estas en problemas?

La voz de el era tan fría, que a ella le provocaron ganas de llorar, derrumbarse como hacia años no lo hacia, como no lo había hecho desde que el apareció en su vida y desapareció de esta. Deseaba llorar en sus brazos y decirle que le ayudase pues se encontraba perdida y asustada.

Pero al contrario de eso, tomo toda la fuerza de su ser, levanto la mirada para ver los ojos de Gaara, encontró un rayo de dolor en aquellos orbes aguamarina, y no supo si era el reflejo de su propia mirada o en verdad aquel hombre de cabellos fuego sufría al verle, le dolía de solo pensar en el sufrimiento que le causo al hombre mas especial que jamás hubiese conocido.

- No te meteré en problemas… planeo irme esta noche –dijo en un susurro bajando la mirada.

- No es necesario… pese al tiempo… y las circunstancias… nunca e dejado de ser tu amigo… Hina.

Hinata levanto la mirada para encontrar que Gaara ya se encontraba a su lado, su rostro fue marcado con los ríos cristalinos que sus lágrimas surcaban, y al sentir el rozar de los dedos del pelirrojo limpiar su mejilla no pudo evitar el impulso de refugiarse en su pecho y llorar.

Sin entender Gaara respondió aquel abrazo, sintiendo como si no hubiese pasado el tiempo, como si acábese de despertar de un horrible sueño, que el y Hinata jamás se hubiesen distanciado, parecía que nunca lo hicieron, al sentir aquella calidez en brazos del otro. Era como si su cuerpo se hubiera congelado en aquel largo tiempo y ahora con aquel contacto volviera a sentir el calor revivirle, la sangre hervirle y reanimarle.

Espero a que ella se calmara lentamente brindándole el espacio necesario, sintió como el delicado cuerpo femenino temblaba entre sus brazos al tratar de controlar un llanto que parecía ahogarse de hacia mucho tiempo atrás. Lentamente sintió el frio de la separación, ella se distanciaba con lentitud de su cuerpo para buscar sus ojos, y verla directamente fue un golpe limpio a la mandíbula que le tumbaría sin piedad. Espero a que ella pudiera comenzar con la conversación y para darle espacio comenzó a caminar hasta quedar al otro lado del escritorio, ella agradeció aquel distanciamiento con una sonrisa forzada.

- Estoy huyendo de los Hyuga –finalmente dijo bajando la mirada, el guardo silencio en espera a que prosiguiera, manteniendo aquella posición típica de cuando analiza algo, los codos sobre el escritorio y la mitad de su rostro cubierto por sus manos que se encuentran una sobre la otra, manteniéndose tranquilo y a espera de una explicación, solo que ella temía no saber que tanto debía decirle- Hace seis meses Hanabi tomo el mando del clan… mi padre callo muy enfermo, al principio el seguía liderando a la familia, pero al poco tiempo mi hermana se hizo del poder de este como la legitima heredera.

El silencio volvió a reinar, el espero pacientemente a que ella terminara de luchar con sus fantasmas y contar aquello que le traía vagando tan lejos de su hogar. Pero sus ojos aguamarina no podían dejar de visualizar aquella venda que levemente se veía bajo su fleco, teniendo la sensación de conocerla de algún lugar.

- Escape hace unas semanas, Naruto accedió en no mandar a ningún AMBU tras de mi, además de retrasar el permiso del clan para darme cacería, sin embargo no podrá hacerlo mucho tiempo, pues debilitaría la convivencia del clan con la aldea. Pero mi hermana no es descuidada y mando un pequeño grupo al menos para rastrearme, no me han dado tiempo alguno para descansar… están muy cerca de mi y realmente estoy agotada -El silencio de nuevo cubría todo, el nerviosismo de Hinata comenzó a presentarse al saber que el formulaba preguntas para entender que sucedía y decidió esperar a estas.

- ¿Cuál es tu razón para huir hasta ahora? –dijo finalmente, observándola minuciosamente.

Hinata solo asintió entendiendo por que aquella pregunta, a lo que comenzó a deshacerse de la venda en su frente, antes de quitarla completamente a Gaara le llego aquel ansiado recuerdo.

La dama de cabellos oscuros confirmo la sospecha del Kazekage, al levantar su flequillo dejando ver la marca verdosa que estaba incrustada en su piel, aquel símbolo de sumisión para una familia, el sello del "pájaro enjaulado".

- Hace años me marcaron como castigo al decidir tener a Hikari a mi lado… sin embargo mi padre acepto que mi hija no sufriera el destino de la familia secundaria, era mi sacrificio… yo perdía todo privilegio como futura líder y mi hija no seria sellada, además… –menciono esto ultimo bajando la mirada para esconder sus ojos bajo su cabello oscuro- mi hermana no puede tener hijos, y mi padre planeaba que Hikari tomara el liderazgo del clan, pero mi hermana decreto sellarla como un miembro de la familia secundaria… yo no podría permitir que…

Levanto la mirada al sentir la firme mano del pelirrojo cubrirle el hombro, dándole apoyo y reconfortándola de alguna forma, busco los orbes aguamarina de aquel hombre que en ningún momento detecto moverse hasta estar a su lado, pero en el encontró entendimiento y comprensión, conmocionada sonrió suavemente, realmente como hacia muchos años no le sonreía a otra persona que no fuese su hija.

- Pueden quedarse aquí Hinata –decreto alejándose de ella, comenzando a sacar algunos papeles del escritorio.

- Gracias, pero no deseo causarte problemas… si pudieras ayudarme con un poco de provisiones, mañana temprano nos iremos –dijo bajando la mirada y sonrojándose.

- ¿Adonde planeas ir? –cuestiono autoritario.

- No lo se… lo mas lejos que pueda –dijo ella con firmeza- donde pueda salvarla.

- Jamás podrás huir de tu familia –menciono sin mirarla al comenzar a llenar algunos papeles- tienes una marca que te delatara por siempre. Si quieres el bien de tu hija, lo mejor es que pienses en una residencia permanente en la Arena.

- ¿Cómo? –menciono sorprendida, poniéndose de pie de un solo movimiento, Gaara entonces levanto la mirada como si aquella reacción de ella le causase sorpresa o esperara otra respuesta.

- En cualquier aldea estarás en peligro, una vez que decidan poner un precio a sus cabezas cualquier persona no tendrá el menor reparo en cazarlas o delatarlas, eso será un huir bastante, eso contando que puedas deshacerte de los rastreadores que mandaron. Te estoy diciendo que puedes quedarte aquí, como una ciudadana de la Arena. Recuerda que solo en dos aldeas conoces a personas influyentes, en la Hoja a Naruto como el Hokage y a mi como Kazekage, por tanto, si yo te niego a la Hoja, con el consentimiento de Uzumaki, seguramente podremos mantenerte a salvo.

- ¿Harías eso por mi? –menciono la morena en un estado del Shock.

- No se por que motivo lo dudas –levantando la mirada para encontrarse con los orbes de color perla- mi amistad hacia ti siempre fue incondicional Hinata, y aun transcurrido el tiempo yo no te deje a un lado como amiga –aquellas palabras fueron como un cubo de agua congelada sobre Hinata, quien bajo la cabeza, al tiempo que el regresaba a sus deberes.

- Gracias –dijo suavemente, con aquel tono de voz que usaba cuando era una niña y no deseaba nadie la escuchara.

- Ve a descansar, mañana seguiremos con este tema –indico el pelirrojo sin levantar la mirada de su papelería, Hinata se dirigió a la salida lentamente, una vez tomo el pomo de la puerta el pelirrojo volvió a dirigirse a ella- Todos los shinobis de esta casa están a tu servicio, te ayudaran en lo que necesites, solo pídelo, hablaremos mañana.

- Gaara –dijo ella en un susurro antes de salir de la habitación, sin embargo no se giro para enfrentar al Kazekage a la cara, el tono de voz que en ese momento empleaba era sumamente suave y melancólico- yo nunca quise distanciarme de ti… pero la vida de Hikari dependía de ello… perdóname.

El pelirrojo se quedo un momento mas observado aquella puerta por donde hacia unos minutos había salido la mujer que mas cercana hubiese sido a el, tanto como su hermana e incluso mas. Por un momento escucho el alboroto que se formaba en su corazón, debido a la emoción de aquellas palabras, sin embargo volvía a hundirse en aquel pozo, al recordar la existencia de esa pequeña sin rostro.

- "_Hikari_" –pensó Gaara, al recordar que aun no veía el rostro de aquella pequeña.

_**-.-.-.-.-.-**_

Era pasada la media noche cuando finalmente quedo satisfecho con una serie de papeles que envió inmediatamente a la Hoja, en manos de uno de sus mejores ninjas. Mandar un grupo a la Hoja no era lo común, pero aquellos documentos eran de importancia máxima y solo debía leerlos el Hokage. Aliviado de enviar un mensaje dando aviso de la llegada de aquel grupo esperaba una pronta respuesta para menos de una semana.

El pelirrojo observaba como hacia varios años a su aldea dormir, la noche con sus fuertes vientos que transporta cantidades peligrosas de arena, le hacían sentir reconfortado ante la confusión que comenzaba a formarse en su mente. Los guardias eran pocos, caminando por la ciudad en pequeños grupos para proteger a los aldeanos, un grupo de personas que durante toda su vida le trataron como un objeto, como temor y no tuvieron reparo alguno en utilizarlo; pero con el tiempo le fueron respetando, apreciando y ante todo apoyando, todo cuando logro sacar adelante la pequeña aldea que moría de hambre cuando el tomo el poder, que sus ingresos como shinobis y como pueblo eran tan mínimos que se encontraban en una pobreza casi absoluta por el mal manejo de los anteriores lideres. Ahora la aldea era fuerte, prospera y con un índice de seguridad al máximo, aun cuando la gente no era ninja, habían creado sistemas básicos de aprendizaje para la defensa personal y estrategias de protección para los civiles en casos de ataque. Comenzaron a comerciar, encontrando diversas materias primas explotables en sus tierras dejando a un lado la mísera cantidad que el Señor Feudal del Viento les proporcionaba. Sin desearlo la pequeña aldea de la Arena expandió sus horizontes dejando atrás el lazo dependiente hacia su feudo, solo el respeto y tradición provocaba que la aldea no se emancipara. Pero todo gracias al líder en el que Gaara se convirtió, con los años aprendió a detectar las mentiras que su concejo y el gobierno de su país le decían, comenzó a idear estrategias propias apoyado en sus hermanos y en su momento la propia Hinata.

Finalmente el Kazekage creció madurando en un formidable hombre, pero ahora, todos aquellos logros parecían nada, al sentirse nuevamente un jovencito ante la mirada de aquella mujer, ante la sensación de tener tan cerca a la dama de cabellos negros. Y ahí se encontraba de nuevo, como un observador que siempre fue, se encontraba de nueva cuenta en la distancia, en la oscuridad de la que pocas veces salió, encandilándose de la luz que aquella mujer brindaba. Mirándola desde fuera de su ventana casi podía sentir lo relajado de su respiración, lo embriagador de su calor.

El deleite de verla dormir fue tal, que no se percato de la pequeña figura que se movía sigilosa por la habitación, un descuido fatal y finalmente un encuentro inevitable. Una suave melena, la piel clara y de ojos perla, inconfundible a un Hyuga a excepción por aquella sonrisa brillante, llena de vida. Aquella mirada que la pequeña le dedicaba, como si fuera un héroe de un cuento, lo conmocionaba y asustaba al no entender como una niña de su edad le miraba de aquella forma. Con una mirada cómplice la pequeña se acerco a la cama en la que Hinata reposaba, se metió graciosamente bajo las mantas siendo un pequeño bulto que se movía bajo estas y no pudo evitar sonreír de ternura.

No se entero de cuanto tiempo mas las vio, pero sus pensamientos divagaron en lo que conoció de la familia Hyuga, recordando a los pequeños niños siendo fríos, como la sombra de un adulto. Pero la joven de cabellos azabaches hizo un excelente trabajo dando todo por su hija…

- "_La sangre de otro… ¿Quién es el padre Hinata?, Hubiera deseado que me lo hubieses pedido a mi…_" –Al percatarse de ese ultimo pensamiento el ahora hombre pelirrojo, frustrado de aquellas ideas decidió retirarse a su habitación.

_**-.-.-.-.-.-**_

Las seis de la mañana no era una hora en la cual fuera raro que un ninja se encontrase en movimiento, ya fuera por sus pendientes o entrenamientos, los hombres que vivan para el mundo shinobi solían ser aquellos que sacrificaban horas de sueño durmiendo tarde y levantándose temprano. Así que no era extraño encontrar a Kankuro en la sala de su casa y la de su hermano despierto a tempranas horas. Sin embargo el hombre de cabellos castaños se encontró una sorpresa haciéndole levantar la ceja, visible su expresión de curiosidad ante la ausencia de sus ropas comunes y el maquillaje que cubriera su rostro las muecas de este eran plenamente legibles.

- Y tú ¿eres? –ante el silencio de su acompañante el prosiguió con la pregunta- Mmm, ¿un duende de la Arena? ¿Un hada? ¿Un fantasma o alucinación…? ¡Hoy no bebí! –gritaba exasperado- ¡Primer mes que me encuentro totalmente sobrio y ya empiezo con alucinaciones!

Tallándose los ojos, el castaño seguía teniendo la misma visión, por tanto cansado de ello estiro su mano para palpar el suave cabello castaño de la criatura frente a el. Al sentirlo real, y observar las muecas de confusión y diversión que le causaba su situación a la pequeña criatura, suspiro aliviado, al menos de saber que no le asusto.

- Dime pequeña, ¿Qué haces dentro de la casa del Kazekage? ¿Dónde esta tu mamá?

La pequeña se acerco sigilosamente al hombre maduro, observando como subía al sofá y pararse en este para susurrar en su oído.

- Mi mami vino a visitar al príncipe de cabello rojo para que nos ayude, solo el príncipe puede rescatar a la princesa.

Ante la explicación Kankuro quedo mas confundido que antes, sin embargo escuchar pasos que no eran comunes en Gaara, le indico la presencia de otra persona en su hogar. En ocasiones odiaba no entender lo que sucedía en su casa, ese era el motivo por el cual aun no lograba casarse, temiendo que su hermano menor se quedase solo, debido a que Temari ya vivía en la Hoja uniéndose al clan de Shikamaru, Matsuri al clan Inuzuka y el aun cuando amaba a Ino, temía dejar a Gaara.

Observo a la criatura que tarareaba una nana a su lado, parecía tranquila y feliz, como cualquier niño de corta edad que se encontraba seguro. Inmediatamente supuso que Gaara debía estar consiente de la presencia de aquella niña de extraños ojos.

- "_No volveré a irme a revisar el lado oeste de la aldea, no entiendo que hace esta niña aquí_" ¿Cómo te llamas niña? ¿Qué edad tienes? ¿Dónde están tus padres? –menciono finalmente, la pequeña giro la cabeza buscando la mirada del castaño.

- Me llamo Hikari Hyuga, tengo cuatro años, y mi mamá se quedo dormida por que estaba muy cansada de caminar por el desierto –sentencio, ante la sorpresa del castaño.

Cuando Kankuro escucho todo aquello se levanto de inmediato dirigiéndose a buscar a su hermano en su habitación, pero apenas se adentro al segundo piso encontró a la mujer que destrozo a su hermano desesperada buscando entre los rincones del pasillo.

- Se encuentra en la planta baja… Hinata –la aludida levanto la cabeza, observando aquella mirada de rechazo en los ojos del Kankuro, podía leer el desprecio que le profesaba, un sentimiento que ella pensaba justo- ¿Qué haces aquí?

_**-.-.-.-.-.-**_

Gaara veía seriamente los papeles en su escritorio, seguía sin poder recobrar la concentración de sus obligaciones pues la miras de color perla que se encontró el día de ayer le atormentaban, primero con los ojos de Hinata llenos de sufrimiento, contrastantes a los bellos ojos de la pequeña, iluminados a la vida.

- ¿Qué hace Hinata aquí Gaara? –Kankuro entro sin permiso al despacho del Kazekage y mucho antes de cerrar la puerta ya había lanzado su pregunta.

- Solo le ayudo –dijo regresando la vista a los papeles que no leía mas debajo de titulo.

- ¡Tu sabes que ella!… -pero fue interrumpido de forma abrupta.

- ¿Ella que? –Menciono al tiempo que demostraba una de sus mas frías miradas, aquellas que se fueron olvidando después del primer encuentro con Naruto, Kankuro por un momento sintió aquella emoción que su hermano desprendía e cada poro- "_Sigue enamorado_" Ella…

- Necesita ayuda y no permitiré que cuestiones sus necesidades… La ayudare Kankuro –diciendo esto ultimo mas en una disculpa que una orden.

- ¿Te ha dicho algo? –pregunto después de calmarse y tomar asiento frente al escritorio del pelirrojo.

- Solo que su familia quería sellar a su hija.

- Una linda niña, la conocí esta mañana –el castaño se puso de pie y camino hacia la puerta- Gaara, la próxima vez que invites personas a casa, has el favor de avisar… es terrible pensar que tengo alucinaciones cuando lucho por mantenerme sobrio –y bajo estas ultimas palabras salió de la oficina del Kazekage.

El líder de la aldea de la Arena regreso a sus labores, encontrando entre aquellos datos un pergamino de la Hoja, en el cual pedían cooperación para encontrar a un miembro del clan Hyuga… aquello no era enviando por el Hokage, era de la misma familia de ojos blancos. Ansioso por la situación el siempre apacible Kazekage se encontraba desesperando caminando de un lugar a otro, esperando ansioso pronto las noticias de Hoja por parte de su amigo directamente.

Pasaron las horas cuando al fin recupero la compostura, comenzando sus deberes como líder de la aldea, revisando los presupuestos, catalogando misiones y otras actividades, su cabeza logro dejar a un lado a la joven de cabellos azabache concentrándose en aquello que le hacia sentir vivió, que le daba el reconocimiento de su existencia… la redención de su pasado.

- ¡Gaara! –entro de nuevo su hermano abruptamente, sin siquiera tocar la puerta- Neiji Hyuga se encuentra aquí mismo, busca a Hinata.

El pelirrojo quien se encontraba llenando algunas papeletas paro la pluma, para mirar el rostro de su hermano buscando que aquello fuera solo una broma, pero el rostro preocupado debajo de aquel maquillaje le indico que todo eso pasaba.

- "_Hinata_" –fue lo primero que pensó el Kazekage al momento que se ponía de pie y comenzaba a quitarse los ropajes que le diferenciaban- Vamos –indico secamente para comenzar a salir en un paso de apariencia tranquila. El marionetista le seguía de cerca, esperando alguna indicación, la cual no tardo mucho tiempo- Envía un grupo a proteger a Hinata, mantenla a salvo, otros dos grupos a vigilar la zona, que no haya mas Hyuga y que Neiji este en control.

Kankuro no dijo nada, solo se retiro en silencio al tiempo que su hermano menor se dirigía a las afueras del edificio, para tomar camino a la entrada de la Arena.

_**-.-.-.-.-.-**_

Hinata recogía sus cosas de la habitación que Gaara les proporciono y no por que deseara ser malagradecida con el pelirrojo, pero temía tanto que con su egoísmo una guerra se provocara entre la Arena y la Hoja, que intranquila decidió abandonar aquel refugio en el que el pelirrojo le prometía estabilidad.

- Mamá, ¿ya nos vamos? –pregunto su pequeña hija desde la distancia, sentada en la cama jugando con sus pequeñas muñecas.

- Debemos hacerlo –aquellas palabras le causaban dolor- todo estará bien… confía en tu mami –sonrió tratando de darle paz a su hija.

- Te amo mamita –contesto la niña entristecida.

_**-.-.-.-.-.-**_

Neiji se encontraba rodeado de dos grupos de shinobis, le advirtieron que no usara su técnica de ojo blanco, y que no podría entrar hasta la llegada del Kazekage, quien no tardo demasiado tiempo.

- Déjenos solos –indico el pelirrojo, a lo que el grupo de soldados se retiraron a una prudente distancia- ¿Qué quieres? –dijo en tono de voz agresivo una vez creyó conveniente hablar.

- Se que Hinata se encuentra aquí, estuve siguiéndola desde la Hoja… -la mirada fría del Kazekage se volvió amenazante ante aquella afirmación- no vengo por ella –la mirada de Neiji se torno extrañamente sumisa, como un ruego al decir- Debes protegerla… esta condenada a muerte por el clan. La seguí para advertirle lo que Hanabi ha decretado, la hija de Hinata pasara a estar en custodia de ella… Hanabi mintió, quería que Hinata le diera una excusa para declararle una sentencia de muerte… quiere quedarse con Hikari.

- Vamos, iremos a donde Hinata –con un solo gesto de la mano de Gaara el líder de la guardia se acerco de inmediato- Ningún perteneciente al clan Hyuga puede adentrarse a estas tierras, no importa quien sea, a excepción de los que e permitido, nadie mas puede hacerlo sin que yo lo permita, mandare un decreto formal.

- Si señor –dijo el hombre, que de inmediato se dirigió a sus hombres para dar el aviso determinado por Gaara.

- Vayamos –indico a Neiji, el genio de la familia de ojos blancos solo asintió; el castaño observo la aldea, prospera a la ultima vez que la había visitado, al igual que Naruto Gaara era visiblemente un excelente líder, al darse cuenta de esto se cuestiono si seria capaz de ayudar a su prima, si aun existía en el un poco del cariño que sacrifico Hinata por mantener con vida a su hija; esperaba con sus fuerzas que ese hombre de cabello rojo que siempre demostró un cariño desmesurado por su prima, fuera el hombre capaz de protegerlas, de cuidar a una dama que se vio envuelta en una tragedia por su enorme corazón.

_**-.-.-.-.-.-**_

Hinata observo por la venta un gran despliegue de shinobis rodeando la casa del Kazekage, sabia que un Hyuga estaba cerca, era cuestión de tiempo para que le dieran alcance. Observo a su hija, su rostro triste demostraba que se encontraba confundida, aturdida por el cambio tan drástico que había tenido.

- Amor –dijo suavemente Hinata inclinándose hacia su hija quien aun seguía sentada sobre la cama, la mayor dio un suave beso en la frente de la menor- se que todo esto es muy difícil, pero créeme princesa, que esto es por el bien de amabas, confía en mami, te prometo que todo estará bien.

- Lo se mamá –menciono la niña abrazando sus muñecos- solo que el príncipe…

- El príncipe ya no ayudo, te aseguro que nos rescatara, pero ahora debemos ayudarlo nosotros a el, debemos irnos.

- No se te ocurra marcharte –una fuerte voz varonil resonó en la habitación. Hinata levanto el rostro y se giro hacia la puerta encontrándose con Kankuro en el marco de esta, entro de forma tan sigilosa que ella no se percato. El hombre denotaba furia en su mirada, camino amenazante hasta la mujer que tomo del brazo y jalo hacia el pasillo- debemos hablar.

Hinata se soltó del agarre de forma suave, miro a su hija que se encontraba un poco asustada, y sonrió para tranquilizarla, se regreso hasta ella y beso su frente acariciando sus lacios cabellos.

- Debo hablar con el amor, quédate aquí, por favor –la pequeña solo asintió.

Kankuro la esperaba en la puerta, una vez que ella cruzo el umbral, este cerro la puerta esperando que detuviera un poco el sonido de sus voces, tratando de evitar darle mas preocupaciones a la pequeña, al final el entendía que una criatura inocente no tenia culpas como un adulto, como Hinata.

- Gaara ha ido a ver que sucede con Neiji, es quien llego –el semblante de Hinata se mostro mas relajado, sabia que su primo jamás le haría daño, ellos eran mas unidos que nunca- pero tu me has decepcionado aun mas… Gaara esta rompiendo todos los protocolos y reglas por ayudarte –inconscientemente la sujeto de los brazos con fuerza para sacudirla violentamente, desesperado porque aquella mujer entendiera los sentimientos de su hermano y no lo hiciera sufrir de nuevo; aquellos pensamientos le nublaron la mente tal que no se percato de la fuerza que utilizo, al contra Hinata aun cuando sentía el dolor sobre su carne no dijo nada- ¡no vuelvas a pagarle de esa forma a mi hermano! –sentencio el hombre soltándola.

- Yo no deseo que Gaara se meta en mas problemas por mi causa –el rostro triste de Hinata conmovió un poco a Kankuro- se que hice mal en venir… no imaginas cuanto dude para hacerlo… pero me encontraba tan perdida –sus ojos luchaban contra las lagrimas- no me interesa mi vida… si tan solo pudiera dejar a Hikari en un lugar seguro, no me importaría morir si con ello mi hija esta a salvo.

Entonces Kankuro lo entendió todo, el rostro de aquella chica dulce que una vez conoció y el rostro de aquella mujer destrozada tenían una unión, entendió todo con aquellas palabras, siempre fue esa niña, su distanciamiento no solo de Gaara, de todos sus amigos, sometida a su familia por la vida de su hija, traicionar a su familia por la vida de su hija. Y finalmente entendió la vergüenza que sentís de buscar la ayuda de Gaara, pues sabia que lo había lastimado, inconscientemente le sujeto de los hombros, y la jalo hasta el mismo abrazándola consoladoramente.

- No te marches, el hace todo lo posible por tenerlas a salvo, y lo va a lograr, no e dejara nunca Hinata… confía en el… confía como debiste hacerlo hace cuatro años.

Fue un rápido movimiento, Kankuro se alejo de ella y se marcho dándole la espalda, ella se desplomo sobre sus rodillas, llorando con amargura, gimoteando tratando de que su llanto cesara, pero nada aplacaba esa oleada de sentimientos que se encontraban por desbordarse en su totalidad.

Al pasar unos segundos, logro calmarse, lo suficiente para limpiar sus ojos y enfrentar a su hija, quien estaba parada cerca de la puerta, con un rostro pálido, sus emociones eran confusas, y eso asusto a la madre.

- Perdón mamá –dijo la niña llorando, Hinata se acerco y colocándose a su altura la abrazo.

- No pidas perdón por nada, tú no has hecho nada.

- ¡Si lo hice!-grito la niña en el pecho de su madre, tanta era la conmoción de amabas que no denotaron la presencia del pelirrojo en el marco de la puerta que Hinata olvido cerrar ante el impacto de su hija destrozada emocionalmente- ¡Fue mi culpa mamá!

- Tú no eres culpable de nada –contestaba Hinata casi al borde de la histeria.

- ¡Si lo fue! ¡Lo escuche todo! ¡Por mi culpa te alejaste del príncipe!

- No mi amor –ella la abrazo consoladoramente- no fue tu culpa, tu no eres culpable de nada –la separo suavemente de su cuerpo, rompiéndose el corazón al ver a la pequeña llena de lagrimas- Tu eres quien menos culpa tiene… no fue tu culpa, tu no me separaste del príncipe, yo aleje al príncipe.

- ¿Por qué yo estaba en tu panza? –dijo suavemente la niña, limpiándose las lagrimas.

- No, porque yo no quería que el príncipe tuviera problemas como los de ahora… pero eso son cosas que las princesitas como tu no deben preocuparse, para eso esta tu mamá, yo me encargare de todo, no tengas miedo.

- Debemos bajar –menciono Gaara rompiendo el momento, ambas voltearon, y pudo denotar el poco parecido en los rasgos físicos, a excepción de aquellos ojos, el rostro de amabas era muy diferente. Pero ante la luz del día tenia la posibilidad de ver con mas detalle a la pequeña. Sonrió al verla abrazar esos muñecos indiscutiblemente parecidos a Hinata y el, sintiendo una algarabía en su alma, al saberse el príncipe salvador de aquellas damiselas.

- Hikari quédate aquí, y no quiero que salgas a escuchar cosas de adultos –menciono la mujer dando un beso a la pequeña y poniéndose de pie para marcharse con el pelirrojo, cerrando la puerta tras de si.

El camino por el pasillo fue tenso, el silencio de ambos era realmente mortal, cada quien con sus pensamientos, planeando como enfrentarse a sus fantasmas, dispuestos a cualquier cosa por el bienestar del uno y el otro, por desgracia con un inocente en medio de toda la situación la hacia mas intensa, mas difícil.

Llegaron al despacho, al abrir la puerta los ojos perla de la morena se iluminaron al observar a su primo acompañado de Kankuro, estaba de pie observando por la ventana el jardín de aquella bella casa, sin esperarlo Hinata se lanzo para abrazarlo en un despliegue de sus emociones. Fue correspondida por un largo instante, aun cuando para Kankuro aquello era de lo mas natural, observaba en su hermano un destello de molestia, a sus ojos eran celos en su mas pura existencia.

- Hinata –dijo Neiji cortando el abrazo, pero sujetándole de las manos, los ojos de ambos se cruzaban en una profunda mirada de confianza- debes quedarte con el Kazekage… el es el único junto a Naruto que podría detener a Hanabi.

- Hermano… yo no… no quiero meter en problemas a Gaara y a Naruto por mi egoísmo.

- No digas tonterías Hinata –menciono el hombre soltándola y caminando enérgicamente, buscando las formas de decir aquella cruda realidad- siempre fuiste demasiado noble, siempre buscando lo mejor de las personas. Entiende de una buena vez que Hanabi se amargo después de que fuera nombrada líder del clan.

Hinata bajo el rostro recordando todos los acontecimientos, recordando como su hermana acabo siendo una mujer mas dura de lo que se estaba convirtiendo, como se comenzó a volver fría, al segundo año de casada y sin tener hijos, para al final enterarse que nunca podría engendrar vida en su vientre. Después de aquella noticia para la líder de los Hyuga, se volvió contra su hermana, humillándola, haciéndole la vida imposible a ella y la niña, odiándola debido a que Hiashi aun protegía a Hinata. Ella aun deseaba ver nobleza en la hermanita que cuido de bebe, a la niña que siempre amo pese a que era arrogante, sin embargo el amor de su hermana se volvió el poder y la fortaleza, la humillación y denigración y todo fue contra Hinata.

- Ella… es culpable de sus propias desgracias… ambas elegimos nuestro camino –contesto Hinata bajando los brazos, destrozada por al fin aceptar la verdad. Su hermana la odiaba y sabía las razones, aun cuando era en parte responsable, Hanabi tenia mucho también.

- No importa las razones, Hanabi mintió, nunca quiso sellar a Hikari… quería quedarse con ella, y tu le diste la excusa perfecta al huir del clan; invento una historia, aun cuando no todos lo creen, es lo que discute; divulga que has secuestrado a la actual heredera de los Hyuga por egoísmo, por no separarte de ella y te a declarado traidora… la cacería es para darte muerte y llevar a Hikari a la mansión. Sospecha que estas aquí, pero sabe que no puede romper los protocolos –Hinata levanto la cabeza, observo a Gaara que camino hasta el escritorio recargando la cadera en el mencionado mueble- Ella sabe que aun cuando te declare traidora, el Hokage debe darle un permiso especial para traspasar los territorios ajenos a la Hoja… en otras palabras si estas lejos de nuestra aldea estas a salvo, si ella te asesina en cualquier otro suelo sin ese permiso de Naruto, ella será juzgada como traidora a la aldea.

- No es lo mejor que busques llegar a un acuerdo con tu hermana –interrumpió Kankuro, quien se mantenía al margen de la platica, todo lo observaron con atención- finalmente ella no quiere sellar a tu hija, quiere entrenarla para ser la heredera del clan, no creo eso sea tan malo, así que pudieran llegar a un acuerdo.

- Hanabi no es así –dijo con tristeza Neiji- se volvió amargada y siempre quien a sido objetivo de su furia a sido Hinata –por primera vez la mirada de la morena se agudizo de forma tal que daba una perspectiva mas fría de ella.

- Ella eligió su destino… ella prefirió el poder del clan sobre cualquier otra cosa… la vida de Hikari me a costado todo –al decir esto ultimo una mirada fugaz se dirigió a Gaara, todos lo observaron y lo entendieron- no le daré a mi hija… no se la entregare nunca –sin decir nada la mujer salió de la habitación, dejando pasmados a los presentes. Gaara la siguió al instante dejando solos a los castaños.

- Debo marcharme ahora –menciono Neiji.

- Quédate, te vez agotado –dijo el marionetista.

- Gracias, en verdad me agradaría, pero si paso aquí la noche, me encontraran fácilmente, saben que la busco. Me marchare lo más pronto posible.

- Entonces te guiare por una salida secreta… no sabrán que estuviste aquí, te dará una buena ventaja y será una zona donde encontraras fácilmente agua… vamos primero a surtirte provisiones –Neiji solo asintió.

_**-.-.-.-.-.-**_

Hinata se encontraba en el jardín trasero de la casa, el lugar era grande y rodeado de vida que resaltaba ese hogar. El olor de aquellas flores era sobrecogedor, aun cuando fueran algunas que no jamás vio. Respiraba pausadamente y de forma profunda, trataba de relajarse y encontrar las respuestas de lo que llenaba su mente. Escucho las pisadas, eran fuertes, firmes, y esa energía que se acercaba a ella era tan conocida como su reflejo en el espejo; se giro lentamente enfrentando a los ojos aguamarina, aquella mirada llena de comprensión la sobresalto, sintiéndose de nuevo frágil y débil, deseando permitirse serlo al cuidado de ese hombre de cabellos fuego, pero su raciocinio era mas poderoso aun, y lo que menos deseaba era ser una carga para el.

- Hikari es el gran secreto de la familia Hyuga –su tono de voz era tan suave, Gaara sintió una oleada de curiosidad, de cuestionarla sobre el padre de aquella criatura, de porque lo guardo tanto tiempo, el por que no estaba con ella, pero se controlo ante aquellas cuestiones, deseando que algún día ella lo dijera de voluntad propia.

- Las protegeré, daré mi vida si es necesario, las salvare a ambas.

- No Gaara, eres un hombre maravilloso, jamás podría vivir pensando que has sacrificado todo por… nada –su rostro bajo hasta el pasto que se posaba bajo sus pies, su corazón palpitaba con fuerza ante aquellas palabras y aun cuando ella se negara sabia que el haría lo necesario por tenerlas a salvo, era un hombre de palabra. Lo sintió acercarse, llegar hasta ella, sintió la calidez de su mano posarse sobre su rostro y girarlo con gentileza para enfrentar aquella mirada que la derretía.

- Se que hace varios años debí confesarte esto Hinata Hyuga, en mi mente pienso que si lo hubiera hecho a tiempo jamás… no estaríamos separados –La voz de el se volvió mas ronca, mas baja, era un secreto entre ambos; a ella le palpitaba fuertemente el corazón y un suave rubor se poso en sus pómulos- Debí decirte mis sentimientos Hinata, mucho antes de que todo pasara. Te amo, y en ningún momento e dejado de amarte, no me importa que me hayas alejado de ti, no me importa que tengas una hija de la cual no se quien es el padre, no me importa arriesgar o perder la vida por que amabas estén a salvo, lo único que me importa es que Te amo y no deje de hacerlo nunca.

Las piernas de Hinata las sentía a punto de derretirse, temblaban ante aquel encuentro, el la tomo con su otra mano de la cintura y sin esperarlo solo reacciono a cerrar los ojos y sujetarlo con fuerza de las ropas de su pecho. Lagrimas cruzaron las mejillas teñidas de rojo, el corazón de Hinata se desbocaba al sentir los firmes labios de Gaara sobre los suyos, saboreándolos, exprimiéndolos en un dulce primer encuentro.

La separación fue lenta, dolorosa, el limpio las mejillas de la mujer con suavidad, con ambos pulgares de sus manos, acaricio sus mejillas, y robo un ultimo y fugas beso antes de marcharse y dejar a la mujer confundida, ella toco sus labios, aun estaban cálidos y húmedos por aquel beso, sentía que se desmayaría, pero solo alcanzo a suspirar y derramar mas lagrimas por aquel amor perdido.

_**-.-.-.-.-.-**_

Gaara se dirigía de nuevo a su despacho, debía hablar con Kankuro y Neiji sobre los palanes para detener a la familia Hyuga, para que el genio tampoco arriesgara su vida en aquella cruzada por salvar a la morena y la pequeña. Pero algo llamo su atención en el camino, en la sala de estar se encontraba la pequeña hecha un ovillo sobre uno de los sillones, abrazada a sus inseparables muñecas.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? –menciono secamente, la niña dio un pequeño respingo antes de voltear, y Gaara se sintió atacado por la mirada brillante de la criatura, aun cuando solo duro unos segundos y su rostro se volvió triste.

- Mamá se marcho hace rato con usted, y no pude decirle que tengo hambre.

- Llamare a alguien que te prepare algo –dijo el hombre sorprendiéndose de los rápido que era el cambio de humor de los infantes, como sus gestos iluminaban o ensombrecían no solo su rostro también el entorno cercano. Ella sonrió iluminándolo todo.

- ¡Gracias príncipe! –pero apenas dichas estas palabras la pequeña se tapo la boca, Gaara sentía extrañas aquellas palabras, pero no lo demostró, al contrario camino con sus brazos cruzados al pecho como era su naturaleza y se perdió. Al poco tiempo una mujer mayor se acerco a la niña.

- Hola pequeña –la niña la observo, su cuerpo bajo comprado al de su mama, y un tanto robusto vestida de colores tierra, sus cabellos castaños claros recogidos y en su mayoría ocultos en una pañoleta azul- Mi nombre es Kaede, el señor Gaara me encargado cuidarte y cualquier cosa que necesites solo debes pedírmelo –La pequeña la observo unos momentos, aquella mujer tenia una energía suave, maternal, que la hizo sonreír- vamos a prepararte algo de comer mi niña.

La niña dio un saltito del sillón, sujetando a sus muñecos que soltó cuando le dijo príncipe a Gaara, siguió a la mujer dándole la mano, en tanto en su otro brazo sujetaba bien a sus pequeños muñecos.

Al llegar a la cocina, los ojos de la pequeña se iluminaron, ahí se encontraban Kankuro y Neiji, este segundo se vio atacado por un abrazo de la pequeña a la cual reacciono inclinándose y elevándola. Era extraño ver a Neiji en un papel tan sumiso, tan suave, pero Kankuro pensó era natural, aun cuando el aun no vivía eso, se emocionaba al recordar que Temari pronto seria madre y traería a la familia un pequeño miembro mas. Se imagino siendo peor que Neiji, abrazando en público a un infante.

- Tío Neiji –dijo la pequeña en un susurro en el oído del mayor- aquí vive el príncipe.

- Si Hikari, y el va a cuidarlas de ahora en adelante.

- Es muy guapo –menciono la pequeña sonriente. Entonces volteo a ver a Kankuro y le sonrió alegremente- hola.

- Hola pequeño duende del desierto –dijo con sonriente Kankuro. La pequeña carcajeo ante aquel apodo, y bajo de los brazos de su tío, tomando asiento en un banco (silla alta de las barras) cerca de Kankuro- ¿Cómo se llama?

- Kankuro –menciono el marionetista.

- ¡Mami! –grito la pequeña al ver a Hinata entrar, ella sonrió suavemente y observo a los presentes, Kaede pronto dejo un plato de comida para la pequeña, quien se alegró complacida, además de entregar varias provisiones armadas para Neiji y también un plato para que comiera ahí mismo junto con Kankuro, este ultimo se sentía un poco intimidado debido a Hikari observaba mucho su plato.

- Señor Kanguro, ¿Qué es eso verde?

- Es Kan-cu-ro no Kanguro, y eso es una deliciosa pasta de vegetales, pruébala, te ayuda a crecer fuerte.

Hinata salió discretamente observando como su hija era atendida por aquellas personas, sin darse cuenta al caminar hacia atraz topo con un fuerte pecho, sintió un par de manos en sus hombros, e inmediatamente identifico de quien se trataba.

- Parece que le agrada Kankuro –su voz sonaba tenue, como era el- su presencia cambia la prospectiva de esta casa.

Hinata se giro buscando la mirada de aquel hombre y se sorprendió al ver en su rostro una sonrisa real, plena, como las que siempre le regalo al estar a solas. Ella asintió.

- Le pediré a Neiji que le entregue unos papeles a Naruto –se adentro a la cocina y ella decidió ir a la sala de estar.

Una vez en aquella estancia la mujer observo por el enorme ventanal, el viento era fuerte a lo alto, llevando las enormes y esponjadas nubes grises. La mujer comenzaba a cuestionarse sobre su presencia, lo que menos deseaba era dañar a Gaara, lo que menos deseaba era sufrir de nuevo.

- "_Gaara, deseo tanto decirte la verdad, decirte que correspondo tus sentimientos, que… ¡Dios! Lo amo, amo a Gaara desde hace tanto tiempo, nunca lo e olvidado, y sentir este primer beso me a devastado… Gaara, Gaara, Gaara, quiero estar por siempre a tu lado, todo este tiempo tu recuerdo es lo que me daba fuerza, aun sabiendo que jamás estaría a tu lado y ahora tu… me dices todo eso, ¿Qué debo hacer? ¿Debo contarle todo? ¿Y si me odia? No soportaría volver a perderte Gaara, no soportaría perder mi alma de nuevo, al estar contigo de nuevo me ha vuelto mi alma, e sufrido tanto como tu, yo morí al decirte adiós_" –buscar en el cielo aquellas respuestas, aquel tormento podía mas que ella misma. Deseo retrasar el tiempo, deseo haber confiado en el, haber huido una vez nacida Hikari, pediré asilo, pedirle ayuda, pedirle que le ayudara a criar a esa niña que era su vida –"_Pero… podrías Gaara, ¿podrías aun aceptarme? Tengo una hija, una niña que no tiene nada de ti, que no es de tu sangre, ¿Aceptarías ser su padre? Yo no puedo aceptar a alguien que no pueda amar a mi hija, no podría, aun siempre viviera en el dolor_"

**Continuara…**

**Hola espero que les guste este capitulo, de nueva cuenta dejo un enorme GRACIAS todas las personas que leen el fic, y ahora los Review. **

**Gaahina eterniti: **hola grax por tu comentario, bueno todo se revelara mas adelante.

**LennaParis: **hola, me alegro que te guste la historia, lo revelare mas adelante tengan paciencia.

**Mizii-chan: **hola, bueno ammm… no Gaara no es el padre, el dijo que jamas toco a Hinata. Espero te guste.

**Darkangel konyta: **hola, me alegro que te guste el fic, si creo que es un poco triste, y aquí esta la continuación aunque no revelo mucho, ahora que lo pienso confundo mas a la gente.

**Paola: **gracias, me alegro que te guste la historia, aquí la continuación.

**Love Sephiroth: **bueno trato de no dejarlo, espero que te guste. El padre del bebe, pronto se revelara en el próximo capitulo.

**Lain: **gracias, bueno mas que bonita creo que me salió dramática, pero es parte de mi como escritora, soy un caos con la felicidad, todo debe ser drama, jajajaja, pero bien, gracias por los ánimos que le das a Gaara, y no Sasuke no pinta por acá.

**Uzumaki zoe: **me agrada que te guste como esta, por desgracia puedo revelar que no, el bebe no es de Gaara, y en este capitulo en lugar de ayudar confundo mas, así que esperen el siguiente, jajaj k mala soy.

**Mishkis:** y creo te deje mas confundida aquí, pero bien las cosas se aclararan pronto, lo prometo, solo sigan el fic.

**Misery Tonks: **a muchas las deje así, pero aquí esta el siguiente capitulo para que sigan confundidas. El padre de ese bebe, bien se revelara pronto.

_**A todos los que leen este fic, y no dejan Review, debo decirles dos cosas:**_

_**1.- ¡Gracias por leer!**_

_**2.- ¡Dejen REVIEW!**_


	4. Capitulo 4, Sociedad del alma

_**Naruto**_

_(Naruto no me pertenece –por desgracia- es de Kishimoto y el hace cosas que no me gustan como darle tanto protagonismo a Sasuke que es un horrible ser que me desagrada, por eso hago fanfics)_

**Advertencia:**

_MUCHO DRAMA_

_**Contigo**_

**Capitulo 4: "Sociedad del alma"**

Tres meses pasaron rápidamente, un tiempo en el que Kankuro se sintió liberado de la carga de ser el acompañante de su hermano menor, el marionetista prácticamente se mudo a la Hoja donde pasaba gran parte del tiempo con Ino, haciendo planes para una futura boda.

En la Arena Hinata se acostumbraba a su nuevo empleo, que no era diferente al que hacia en casa, era la maestra de un grupo de estudiantes para ser ninja, y realmente lo adoraba. Aun cuando ella sentía un poco de incomodidad al vivir con Gaara en su casa, este se negó rotundamente a dejarla vivir en otro lugar, Kankuro le apoyo y hasta la pequeña Hikari parecía de acuerdo en vivir con el príncipe, el cual no dejaba de admirar, lo cierto es que Hinata sentía su hija tenia un enamoramiento platónico hacia Gaara, y era natural, finalmente la pequeña no tenia un padre o una figura paterna de quien engancharse y el pelirrojo no la rechazaba, al contrario parecía complacido de estar cerca de ella, aun cuando al principio fue difícil.

Otro problema no resuelto a la conformidad de Hinata fue que Gaara insistía en darle un sueldo por su trabajo, para la Hyuga era mas que suficiente el techo, la comida y la protección, pero el pelirrojo insistió y al ver que ella no cedía, simplemente lo dio por zanjado con una orden, ahora Hinata pertenecía a su grupo elite de ninjas de la Arena con aceptación del Hokage y nada podría hacer contra las ordenes de su líder.

La vida transcurría con una serenidad que embriagaba a la mujer de cabello azabache, realmente estaba cómoda, feliz con el cambio radical que su vida adquirió. Gaara era una persona asombrosa, era aun el hombre maravilloso al que vio madurar durante su tiempo de amistad. Al principio lo sentía incomodo, mas que por ella, era por Hikari, parecía evasivo a la pequeña, distraído a dispuesto a alejarse de ella, eso realmente lastimaba a la Hyuga, que todo su mundo giraba alrededor de la niña. Kankuro en su momento también detecto aquella actitud en Gaara y a diferencia de Hinata que le agradecía la vida el no tubo reparos en enfrentarlo.

_**Flash back.**_

Gaara caminaba del despacho hacia la cocina, encontrando a medio pasillo a la pequeña, quien jugaba con una casa de muñecas que Kankuro en un impulso le compro, si el pelirrojo era honesto su hermano se enloqueció con la pequeña hija de Hinata, y el sentía que caía en la profundidad oscura del pozo mas hondo al no poder adaptarse o siquiera acercarse a la pequeña, aun cuando esto no lo demostraba.

Miro a la pequeña que jugaba entretenida, no parecía perturbarle nada, el mundo para ella era mejor cada día, su vida se veía tranquila, y sabia aun cuando no hablaba mucho con ella, que el, Sabaku no Gaara la protegería. La pequeña sonrió al verlo, y el solo dio un suave movimiento de cabeza para después apresurar su paso a la cocina, en ningún momento se percato que Hinata y Kankuro bajaban las escaleras viendo la escena completa, el rostro de decepción y tristeza de la pequeña que les rompió el corazón. Hinata se acerco a su hija acariciándola y dándole un fuerte beso. Kankuro paso presuroso y solo acaricio sus lacios cabellos para ir tras Gaara.

- Ve a lavarte –menciono la mujer y siguió a Kankuro, pero al escuchar la voz fuerte del castaño decidió esperar en la puerta.

- ¡Gaara! –exclamo fuertemente Kankuro, haciendo que su hermano se detuviera.

- ¿Qué sucede Kankuro? –pregunto el pelirrojo dándose la vuelta para encontrar los ojos de su hermano. En ningún momento le paso desapercibida la ira que el marionetista derrochaba, incluso su pose era sugestiva a la agresión.

- Estoy cansado de la forma en la cual tratas a Hikari, ella es la hija de Hinata, la hija de la mujer que amas… ¡No puedes despreciar a una niña de esa forma!

Gaara abrió sus ojos ante la sorpresa, mostrando claramente sus emociones ante su hermano, no sentía pena o debilidad al hacerlo, realmente sentía peor no demostrarle en ese momento que el era humano. Pero Kankuro parecía enfadado, más de lo que hubiera imaginado, tanto para no ver el remordimiento en los ojos agua marina.

- Ella es una niña que suficiente a sufrido, Hinata también a sufrido bastante, pero es una adulta que puede entender la vida, y se esfuerza de manera sobrehumana para que su hija no vea lo cruel que es el mundo, al menos no ahora que vive en una edad de ilusiones y sueños. ¿No puedes ver que tu forma de tratarla lastima a esa niña? Ella te mira como si fueras el héroe de todos los cuentos, eres el príncipe que protege a su mamá pero la rechazas sin miramientos…

- No es eso Kankuro –dijo apenado, bajando la mirada y apretando una de sus manos sobre la cómoda de cocina mas cercana.

- ¿Entonces que es Gaara? ¿Te enfada su existencia?

- ¡Por supuesto que no! –Gaara interrumpió a su hermano levando la voz, lo cual hizo que el guardara silencio, sorprendido de que el hiciera eso, entonces lo vio, su hermano sentía la fatalidad en su ser, con sus palabras toco fibras sensibles- Yo no deseo lastimar a Hikari… solo quiero protegerla.

Por primera vez Gaara bajo la cabeza, sabiendo que no podía sentirse altivo u orgulloso, no podía cuando hacia daño a una pequeña inocente que solo deseaba su protección.

- Pero ella no solo necesita protección Gaara –el pelirrojo busco los ojos de su hermano, ya se encontraban serenos- necesita ser amada, no solo por su madre, le hace falta amor de una familia, y nosotros somos ahora su familia Gaara, ¿Cuál es tu problema? ¿En que se te dificulta verlo? ¿Es su origen? ¿En su…?

- ¡Quiero ser su padre! –finalmente exploto el pelirrojo, su respiración se hizo agitada, como si decir aquellas palabras le hubiera costado todo su chakra. Kankuro entonces se dio cuenta del dilema de Gaara, pero espero a que el lo dijera, que se desahogara como símbolo de buscar un concejo, y así fue- Nuestro padre… no fue un padre, al menos no conmigo, Yashamaru fue lo mas cercano que tuve a la figura paterna… pero al final me traiciono, decidió intentar asesinarme por creer que así… por pensar que eso era lo que nuestra madre deseaba… me odiaba por haberla matado.

- No sabía lo de Yashamaru Gaara –dijo apenado Kankuro- Pero tú no eres como ellos, tú eres mejor que ellos, eres mejor que muchos en esta aldea.

- Es mas lejos de ser como ellos o no serlo –los ojos de Gaara demostraban su aflicción- solo no se como hacerlo, apenas me acostumbre a sentir o mejor dicho a aceptar mis sentimientos, aprendí que las otras personas tienen sentimientos, asimilé que puedo amar, pero no se como amar a alguien… no se como amarla y cuidarla, Temari y tu son mi única familia y no tengo esa sensación extraña de cuidarlos, si de protegerlos como a Hinata, como a la aldea, pero no como a ella, no comprendo que me sucede, me confunde… me asusta.

Kankuro se acerco a su hermano y coloco su mano sobre su hombro de forma conciliadora, sonrió satisfecho al saber la verdad que su hermano ocultaba, su angustia; se sintió liberado que aquello no fuera un egoísmo de Gaara por Hinata, al contrario era mas profundo, amaba tanto a Hinata que no le interesaba la procedencia de aquella criatura, el solo quería ser el compañero de aquella mujer, ser el padre de aquella niña y el lo ayudaría.

- Gaara tus sentimientos son nobles… mas que eso, tu quieres estar a lado de Hikari, y entiendo que te alejas porque temes hacerle daño… el daño que te hicieron a ti, pero no debe de pasar eso, busca a Hinata, dile esto, ella es la única persona que puede decirte que hacer, porque tu solo quieres ayudarla, no solo salvarla, quieres estar en sus vidas.

Gaara entendió las palabras y se disponía a salir a meditarlas cuando fuera de la cocina encontró a Hinata, su rostro mirando hacia el suelo le indico que había escuchado todo, un sonrojo se poso en sus pómulos, pero se desvaneció rápidamente.

- ¿Lo escuchaste todo? –Ella solo asintió, se mostraba apenada y tuvo que acercarse para con su mano levantar el bello rostro de la mujer- entonces no debo encontrar las palabras para explicártelo.

- No se que decirte Gaara… me siento muy confundida, ella y yo siempre estuvimos solas, aun cuando teníamos a Neiji incluso a mi padre cuidándonos, a nuestros amigos, siempre al final éramos solo ella y yo… -entonces ella sin pensarlo se lanzo a sus brazos, hundiendo su rostro en su pecho llorando- siempre tuve este sueño, en el que tu fueras a rescatarnos, en el que tu quisieras estar no solo conmigo, también con mi hija… siempre te ame Gaara, me sentí tan feliz contigo desde la primera cita, desde ese instante jamás pude sacarte de mi mente y mi corazón… en los momentos de mas desesperación rogaba que tu llegaras, que estuvieras conmigo, que me ayudaras. Que digas esas palabras… solo me hace sentir dichosa.

_**Fin Flash back.**_

Para Gaara fue difícil adoptar un rol que jamás vio como se desarrollaba, tal vez fuera más frio de lo que muchos pensaban, pero a los ojos de Hinata e incluso de Kankuro era más cálido que sus propios padres. Gaara no era muy afectuoso, pero si cuidadoso, comenzó a encargarse de cuidarla cuando Hinata trabajaba en la academia. Pequeños detalles como mandarla a lavarse o cuidar que se bañara y vistiera para dormir fueron el comienzo, poco a poco el pelirrojo se fue encantando con la pequeña luz de su hogar.

Al llegar a esas fechas Gaara se hacia un padre real para Hikari, cuidaba de ella y de Hinata, la ausencia de Kankuro aun cuando le hacia falta, le era relajante permitiéndole encontrarse en nuevos roles, encontrando una convivencia diferente. Hikari pronto dejo de sentirse intimidada por el rostro serio de Gaara, disfrutaba su compañía, tener platicas con el, entrenar con el y pasear por la aldea a su lado. Como toda niña sus demostraciones de afecto se hicieron espontáneas y cotidianas, Gaara se acostumbro rápidamente a los mimos de la pequeña.

La relación con Hinata comenzó a funcionar mejor que cuando fueron amigos, se convirtieron en un equipo, sincronizando sus rutinas para ser una pareja estable para Hikari, aun cuando esto no fue para nada planeado, pronto se vieron siendo casi una familia, a excepción que ellos aun no estaban juntos como una pareja. Y Gaara deseaba que eso dejara de ser así.

_**-.-.-.-.-.-**_

La noche reinaba en la Arena, la luna alta brillando en el cielo, adorada junto a una alfombra de millones de estrellas, en la tierra el viento soplando con fuerza, frio y amenazante con la arena que viajaba con el. Eso siempre era fuera, dentro de los hogares la seguridad de las puertas y ventanas impedía que los habitantes sufrieran daños, o se vieran expuestos a las precipitaciones del clima, y la casa del Kazekage no era excepción.

La media noche en el desierto era frio, pero en el hogar del líder de la aldea, se encontraba la calidez en cada rincón, sobre todo en el salón de estar donde Hinata y Gaara tomaban un poco de café. No tenían sueño, algo les impedía estar en sus camas y descansar para el día siguiente. Después de acostar a Hikari a las ocho en punto, ellos comenzaron una deliciosa conversación que se alargo, primero con una cena que prepararon juntos, ahora un café. Todo por evocar viejos momentos, tiempos en los que estuvieron juntos llenos de sueños e ilusiones, los mismos que renacían cada día.

- Es tarde –menciono Hinata poniéndose de pie, después de varios minutos disfrutando del silencio y la noche con el pelirrojo- mañana Hikari se levantara muy temprano –se acerco al hombre y beso suavemente su mejilla para después alejarse, o al menos eso pensó, pues el hombre de cabellos fuego la sujetaba de su brazo, era un agarre suave que la hizo detenerse.

- Cásate conmigo –dijo mas como una orden suave que a una pregunta, sorprendiendo a la morena quien se giro hasta quedar frente a frente con el, este soltó su brazo dejándola libre, observando como en su rostro analizaba la situación, deseando decir si pero encontrando mil excusas para rehusarse.

- Gaara… -comenzaba a balbucear, dispuesta a encontrar las palabras correctas, para decirle sus sentimientos, pero el no parecía dispuesto a las excusas, así que la interrumpió.

- No me importa –dijo el secamente y de forma fría- No aceptare ninguna excusa, la única forma que acepte tu negativa es que tu me digas que no sientes nada por mi, que no me amas.

Ella bajo el rostro, el sabia sus sentimientos, sabia que lo amaba, que cada día su corazón se derretía mas por el, que anhelaba vivir así toda su vida, siempre. Su mente comenzó a darle una infinidad de razones para negarse, para disponerse a mentir y decirle que no lo amaba. Sus labios se abrieron y abruptamente salieron las palabras de su boca, perdió la conciencia de ese momento, había cerrado sus ojos y oídos por segundos que le parecieron eternos, cuando volvió a abrirlos el se encontraba serio, mortalmente serio, entonces dudo de sus palabras.

Gaara se acerco a ella un poco mas, acaricio su rostro con suavidad, y como en aquel momento de confesión, se apodero de sus labios en un beso que ella correspondió abrazándolo con todo su ser. La emoción de ese segundo beso fue tan embriagadora que pronto comenzaron a sentir un calor en su cuerpo, un calor que los hacia volver a unir sus labios otra vez tratando de calmarlo, pero al final solo creaba una necesidad mucho mas fuerte y poderosa. Comenzaron a envolverse en caricias y besos mas sugestivos, mas exploradores. Pero súbitamente el se detuvo, al encontrarse sobre ella en la alfombra de aquella estancia, la veía infinitamente mas hermosa, si eso era posible, pero uso toda su fuerza para parar.

- No debemos seguir, quiero que sea correcto Hinata… quiero casarme contigo primero –al decir esto la ayudo a ponerse de pie, mirándolo a los ojos, ella se sintió avergonzara- ¿Sucede algo?

- Tengo que decirte algo… pero tengo miedo… quiero confesarme ante ti… pero no quiero perderte Gaara –sus ojos angustiados desconcertaron al pelirrojo, quien solo acertó abrazarla con suavidad.

- Nada me hará alejarme de ti Hinata… y no importa lo que sea lo entenderé o tratare de entenderlo, pero nada me alejara de ti… si no puedes ahora lo entenderé, jamás te presionare para que me digas las cosas, esperare a que te sientas cómoda para hacerlo… solo confía en mi.

- Lo are –dijo en un susurro.

_**-.-.-.-.-.-**_

La noche se volvió más densa, al menos así lo sintió Hinata al quedarse dormida, y no sentir que el día había llegado hasta que los fuertes rayos solares del medio día se colaron por su ventana iluminando su rostro.

Tardo un poco en despertar como debía, cuando su mente comenzó a tomar conciencia se alegro que fuera domingo y no tuviera nada que hacer. Pasados algunos minutos se preocupo de que Hikari estuviera sola o peor con Gaara y este tuviera algún compromiso. Así que se metió rápidamente al cuarto de baño.

Al salir duchada y vestida, camino a la habitación de enseguida a la suya, encontrando que Hikari ya no estaba ahí, observo la linda estancia que Gaara le proporciono. Ella fue un día a la academia y nunca se percato que el Kazekage llevo a la pequeña a escoger desde el color de las paredes y los muebles como un sinnúmero de prendas de todo tipos y colores. Gaara se habita tomado enserio lo de ser padre, y se volvía cada día mas excepcional con ella. Y Hinata se sentía avergonzada de tenerle aquel fatídico secreto.

Bajo al segundo piso, encontrando a Gaara en la sala, con Hikari observando un enorme libro con varias fotografías de vestidos. Suspiro algo cansada de que el pelirrojo la consintiera tanto, aunque no le molestaba, simplemente no deseaba la hiciera una niña caprichosa.

- Gaara, no le sigas comprando cosas, se va a maleducar –el sonrió ante el comentario.

- ¡Mami! –La pequeña corrió dando pequeños saltitos y abrazando eufórica a su madre- ya lo se todo, pronto tío Gaara será ¡mi papá! –aquello sorprendió unos momentos a Hinata, pero al ver lo radiante de su hija y del propio Gaara decidió no molestarse, estaba en su derecho de decirle aquello, ella misma acepto el matrimonio, ella lo amaba.

- ¿Y que están mirando? ¿No me digan que también planean la boda sin mí? –menciono sentándose junto a Gaara dejando un espacio entre ellos que pronto ocupo Hikari.

- Mande traer a una diseñadora, dejo esto para que lo vieras, y elijas que deseas, de igual forma estará aquí por la tarde –menciono Gaara de forma seria- quiero poner la fecha lo mas pronto posible. Una semana tal vez.

Ella sonrió, sabia que estaba nervioso pero de igual forma ansioso, ella lo estaba de la misma forma, y a cada segundo se convencía de que deseaba aquello mas que nada.

- En una semana, quiero que sea discreto –menciono ella suavemente y el asintió- pero nuestros amigos deben estar presentes, si te parece a ti también.

- Hice una lista –Gaara le dio una pequeña libreta a Hinata, quien leyó atenta los nombres, estaban todos, incluso aquellos que pensaría que olvidaría, como Kurenai, pero no fue así, el recordaba todo de ella, incluyendo a sus seres amados- perfecto.

-Enviare las invitaciones mañana mismo, en cuanto escojas cuales te gustan.

La tarde pronto paso, era deliciosa, comieron pequeñas cosas que pudieran llevar a la estancia, Hikari jugaba cuando se aburría y en otros momentos intervenía, la ceremonia seria hermosa, planeada entre ambos. Los colores, invitaciones, platillos, flores, todo fue rápido.

Hikari callo dormida en su siesta rutinaria, y ellos aprovecharon para limpiar un poco la cocina, era el día libre de Kaede y no deseaban dejarle suciedad para el día siguiente. Cuando terminaron de limpiar, Hinata sentía que se encontraba preparada para decirle la verdad a Gaara, pero algo fue mas fuerte que ella, su propio temor a arruinar su vida actual por un error del pasado, sabía que aquello era algo que Gaara no podía ignorar.

_**-.-.-.-.-.-**_

La semana pasó rápidamente, el día de la boda, la gente mas importante de aquella extraña pareja se reunió feliz de al fin verlos juntos. Todos veían al fin felices a esos dos seres que sufrieron por razones que hasta el momento nadie mencionaba o cuestionaba, si Gaara lo aceptaba todos suponían era que ya sabia todo lo que debiera de Hinata y su largo distanciamiento.

Era una pena para la Hyuga que su único familiar consanguíneo, su persona mas querida se encontrara ausente, Neiji aun cuando le fue entregada la invitación de forma discreta y de mano del propio Hokage, no asistió a la boda debido a que la familia Hyuga no le permitió el viaje a la Arena.

El lugar se veía maravilloso, el discreto y pequeño jardín de la casa de los Sabaku, adornado de forma elegante con bellos listones azulados y rosas, el día se encontraba claro, e incluso el viento se mecía con tranquilidad. Naruto como Hokage y en símbolo de amistad y unión de las aldeas, seria quien oficiaría la ceremonia.

Todo se encontraba de forma maravillosa, Hinata vestía un sencillo vestido en color perla en corte imperio que cubría sus sandalias, un moño alto en su cabello y discretas joyas regaladas por el propio Gaara. El se encontraba en un elegante smoking negro, por lo demás su arreglo personal no era estrafalario ni llamativo. Los invitados estaban elegantes, felices y radiantes junto a la pareja, la pequeña Hikari tomo asiento junto a Kankuro quien se encargo de cuidarla toda la ceremonia y quien seria su guardián durante el fin de semana que los padres se marcharían en una rápida luna de miel, ante este tema Temari se puso celosa, también peleando conocer a su nueva sobrina decidió quedarse en su casa en la Arena (la misma de Gaara) junto a Shikamaru, Ino les acompañaría, después de eso Kiba y Matsuri decidieron lo mismo al igual que Shino, quien era acompañado por su prometida que no pertenecía al mundo shinobi. Naruto sintió un poco de envidia debido a que el debiera regresar a sus obligaciones de inmediato, pero se alegro por sus amigos, Sakura le acompañaba, después de superar lo del Uchiha, amos se unieron mucho mas que antes, y ahora se encontraban felices rehaciendo su vida. Sai también se encontraba ahí, como el guardia personal de Naruto no podía dejarlo para ninguna actividad.

La ceremonia dio comienzo, los invitados tenían un día antes en aquella aldea terminando los preparativos, emocionados por el comienzo de la vida de sus amigos, y en cuestión de minutos todo fue realizado, durante el atardecer todo se culmino en una bella y conmovedora ceremonia, los votos fueron profundos, al grado de arrancar lagrimas de las damas presentes quienes suspiraron ante las mas bellas promesas de una pareja que volvía a reunirse, que al fin cumplía sus sueños.

La cena pronto dio comienzo con deliciosos platillos, Hikari jugaba entre las mesas, robando pedacitos del pastel que Kankuro le alcanzaba.

- ¡Kankuro! –dijo Ino enfadada- No le des dulce a la pequeña -El mencionado solo sonrió de forma tierna esperando que la rubia no se molestara mas- No seas manipulador –cedió la mujer abrazándolo.

Pronto la noche dio comienzo y la fiesta se traslado dentro de la casa, la pequeña aun se encontraba embelesada ante los regalos de los invitados, que no solo llevaron su presente de boda, también a la pequeña que apenas y conocían debido a las estrictas reglas de la familia Hyuga. Naruto parecía regresar a la infancia y no era que la hubiera perdido demasiado, pero la presencia de la pequeña lo alegraba, además del momento y decidió jugar de forma desinhibida con ella aun cuando Sakura se molestaba y le reprendía.

- ¡Kazekage sama! –se escucho pronto a una persona entrar, uno de los jefes de guardia de la entrada- Señor es urgente su presencia en la entrada, es un asunto que solo usted puede arreglar.

Todos observaron al pelirrojo, quien se levanto de su asiento para dirigirse hacia el hombre, sabia que sus órdenes siempre eran cumplidas y un momento así no seria interrumpido por alguna niñería, debía ser algo fuerte, además de ser contados los motivos que el ordenara le avisaran de forma personal.

- Volveré lo mas pronto posible, continúen sin mi –el hombre salió de la casa y el grupo quedo en silencio por algunos minutos.

- Bueno –menciono Naruto con Hikari en brazos- es parte de ser un Kage, deberás acostumbrarte Hinata.

- Lo se Naruto kun –la morena contesto sonriente- no me molesta, conocí a Gaara siendo Kazekage y la aldea es primordial, es su responsabilidad, yo lo apoyo -la mujer mostraba una serenidad que a todos alegro, sabían que Gaara encontraba una compañera comprensible a su vida- ¿Qué les parece tomar un café?

_**-.-.-.-.-.-**_

Gaara llego a la entrada de la aldea, donde dos figuras se presentaban ante el, su marca de sangre los delataba, a uno lo reconocía con facilidad a la segunda figura la desconocía y por consecuencia provocaba que se pusiera en guarida.

- Esto es urgente Gaara.

- Vamos –dijo el Kazekage, antes de comenzar su camino hablo a un par de guardias- ustedes ayúdenlo, los demás que redoblen la guardia.

- ¡Si seño! –dijeron los guardias al momento que los invasores eran escoltados tras el Kazekage.

_**-.-.-.-.-.-**_

Hinata recogía unas tazas de café, las llevaba en una bandeja, se dirigía a la cocina, cuando escucho la puerta principal abrirse, decidió dirigirse ahí, para saber como se encontraría Gaara, estaba segura que era el, Hikari la siguió también esperando recibir al pelirrojo.

Ambas sonrieron al verlo pasar, pero entonces el rápido movimiento que hizo para permitirles la entrada a sus invitados, dejo con la duda a Hinata. Su rostro se ilumino inevitablemente cuando vio a la persona que seguía a su esposo.

- ¡Neiji! -pero entonces una segunda figura que era ayudada por el aludido, haciéndola desconcertarse y tirar la bandeja.- ¡Padre! –dijo la mujer desconcentrada.

Los presentes se percataron del ajetreo, pero decidieron ser discretos, aun cuando se acercaron a observar que sucedía. La puerta se cerró tras Hiashi y los ninjas que los acompañaron desaparecieron inmediatamente.

Hinata observo a su padre, el hombre fuerte, frio y duro que conoció se volvió un anciano que apenas podía con su cuerpo debido a la enfermedad que lo aquejaba. Miro con tristeza al hombre enfermo frente a ella, y lucho por que las lagrimas no se acercaran a sus ojos, pese a todo el daño siempre amaría a su padre. Pero entonces se dio cuenta de cómo la mirada blanca y cansada dirija sus ojos en la pequeña niña de su lado, esto la hizo sentir intimidada, así que la sujeto de forma posesiva por los hombros, Gaara se percato de su gesto protector y camino hasta ellas, colocándose a su lado, poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de Hikari, y la mano de Hinata.

- Te has casado –menciono el hombre- ¿Pero cuanto durara tu matrimonio Hinata? –Aquel comentario claramente molesto a Gaara e hizo a Hinata sentirse desdichada- Tu hermana se dirige aquí dispuesta a retar a los kages. Solo tu puedes recuperar el poder de la familia, regresar el orden y el honor, Hanabi a enloquecido con el poder y la amargura -Los ojos de Hinata se mostraban asustados, como si aquellas palabras fueran una sentencia de muerte, como si para ello tuviera que renunciar a su vida- Condenaras la vida de los inocentes de la familia.

- ¡Nuestra familia condena a los inocentes con ese maldito sello! –la voz de Hinata resonó, todos se asombraron de su enfrentamiento, pero al tiempo su cuerpo se mostraba agitado, asustado y delataba su temor, sujetaba a Hikari casi lastimándola, pero la pequeña solo sentía el disturbio de su madre- Ahora estoy sellada como parte de la familia secundaria, no puedo reclamar el lugar de Hanabi padre… no puedo ayudarte.

- Vengo a quitarte el sello, o de lo contrario Hanabi te matara de un movimiento –el hombre saco un pergamino de entre sus ropas.

- Ese sello maldito… lo haces solo por la decepción que Hanabi te a causado como líder –menciono la mujer bajando la mirada.

- Hanabi me decepciono desde el momento en que rompió toda la confianza, desde el momento en que tuviste tu que ser fuerte por ella, desde que tu fuerza sobrepaso la de ella, la mía, y te convertiste en una guerrera, ¡Cumple tu deber Hinata!

- ¡No renunciare a ella! –sin esperar a mas, la mujer tomo en brazo a la pequeña que se encontraba asustada y subió hacia el segundo piso, Gaara las siguió discretamente, Temari y Kankuro rápidamente se encargaron del desastre y los invitados, Naruto se encontraba molesto con la familia Hyuga pero lo arreglaría en la Hoja, no deseaba arruinar mas la boda de sus amigos.

Pero entonces todos se pusieron alerta cuando un vidrio se escucho romperse, el grito de Hinata no se hizo esperar mas y todos se levantaron para dirigirse al lugar, pero entonces la enorme ventana de la sala de estar también fue rota y varios ninjas se adentraron.

_**-.-.-.-.-.-**_

Hinata se encontraba en la habitación de su hija, cuando la ventana se rompió, varias figuras se dispusieron a atacarlas sin dar tiempo a nada, la mujer solo tomo a la niña, al momento que el Kazekage usaba su arena para detener a los atacantes, no deseaba matarlos, pero sus ropas cubrían sus rostros, incluso sus ojos. Así que el pelirrojo solo alcanzo a romperles algunas extremidades, un daño suficiente para no pensar en ellos un rato, Hinata reconoció de inmediato aquella forma de atacar.

- Son Hyugas –sentencio antes de bajar junto con Gaara, llevando en brazos a la pequeña que no se encontraría segura en ningún lado.

Escucharon el alboroto armado abajo, y al llegar ahí se dieron cuenta de que sus amigos no se veían en problemas contra aquellos guerreros aun cuando eran apenas y el triple de los presentes. Neiji ya había dado aviso que se trataba de Hyugas y que no hacían nada mas que seguir las órdenes de Hanabi. La pequeña se encontraba en los brazos de Gaara, desde el momento que bajaron las escaleras, esto debido a que las técnicas de defensa del pelirrojo eran mejores a la de ella, pues ella necesitaba usar su cuerpo a diferencia de su esposo. Neiji después de dejar inconsciente a unos cuantos enemigos, observo a su prima y se acerco a ella sujetándola con fuerza de los brazos.

- Debes permitir que Hiashi te quite el sello Hinata, ¡Ahora! –el la jalo hasta donde el hombre mayor se encontraba, nadie se atrevía a atacarlo, otra indicación mas que eran de la familia. El hombre observo como todos sus familiares caían inconscientes en frente de el, pero no se mostro inmutado, estaba mas ocupado en esperar a que Hinata accediera a perder ese sello de su frente.

Una vez que todo fue calmado, Kankuro y Temari se encargaron de dirigir algunos shinobis, para reforzar la seguridad y mandar personal a casa del Kazekage. Gaara observaba impasible la situación, su gente estaba en paz pero su familia en peligro y eso lo disgustaba.

- Hinata debes aceptar que te retiren el sello del pájaro enjaulado, de lo contrario no serás rival para tu hermana… ¡No salvaras a Hikari! –la voz desesperada de Neiji entro en la cabeza angustiada de Hinata, quien lo pensó rápidamente.

- Muy bien –menciono la mujer, los presentes murmuraban entre ellos, todo era extraño- lo acepto, si también se lo quitas a Neiji.

Hiashi observo a la mujer en la que su hija se convirtió, seguía siendo esa dama elegante, pero ahora su fuerza era tal que se enfrentaba el, que se enfrento a todo un clan, y ahora aun en la mas inmensa desesperación volvía a enfrentarse a el, tal vez ahora era momento de enmendar su error, y hacer caso a las palabras de su primogénita.

- Esta bien Hinata, acérquense, borrare ese sello maldito de sus frentes –el hombre se veía cansado, el viaje a la Arena le causo un gran agotamiento, aun cuando Neiji lo ayudo casi todo el camino, sentía la culpa de que por su debilidad fueran alcanzados por Hanabi que no tardaría en encontrar la forma de llegar- siéntense frente a mi, necesito tener una visión de su cráneo.

Hiashi activo el byakugan, los primos se acercaron lentamente colocándose de rodillas respetuosamente al hombre. Este acumulo chakra en sus dedos de la mano derecha la cual coloco en un rápido y fuerte movimiento sobre el cráneo de Hinata, pasaron unos segundos cuando la mujer cayo al piso totalmente, sujetándose la cabeza del dolor mas intenso. Naruto se había marchado al estudio con la pequeña, Sai, Kiba, Matsuri y la novia de Shino le acompañaban, Kankuro y Temari llegaron a tiempo para observar como se repetía el procedimiento con Neiji.

Gaara se acerco a Hinata, sujetándola suavemente, levantándola y colocándola en un sillón, Sakura y Kankuro se encargaron de Neiji. Pronto los primos comenzaron a sudar en frio, sus cuerpos se agitaban y el dolor provocaba que sus ojos se desorbitaran, pasaron varios minutos, hasta que de la frente de Hinata comenzó a desvanecerse el sello que la marcaba como parte de la familia secundaria.

_**-.-.-.-.-.-**_

La noche llego, los dos Hyuga se encontraban inconscientes, extendidos en el sillón, Hiashi, observaba a su hija como resistía. Tenia la plena confianza que sobreviviría al dolor de aquel retroceso, también confiaba en la fuerza de su sobrino.

- Hiashi Hyuga –una ronca voz se dirigió al hombre, este aun cansado levanto la mirada altivo y orgulloso con la poca fuerza que tenia- ¿Sabias que ponían en peligro su vida al quitarles el sello?

- Lo sabia, y ellos también. Hinata hacia varios años encontró el pergamino, planeaba deshacer el sello de Neiji… eso fue antes de que naciera esa niña –Aquellas palabras molestaron a Gaara, el tono de voz que reflejaba el desprecio por aquella niña que el rápidamente comenzó a adorar- no me confunda. No odio a una niña inocente, pero su llegada llevo a la familia a la ruina… aunque mas fue culpa mía, de nadie mas.

- Hikari… Hikari… -la voz de Hinata sumida en la inconsciencia provoco que Gaara dejara al hombre para reunirse con su mujer, la acaricio suavemente de los cabellos, estaba seguro que aquella marca no solo era tinta sobre la piel, era algo que marcaba hasta lo mas profundo del cerebro y para borrarlo debía ser igual.

- Esta bien, no te preocupes –dijo Gaara secamente.

- Gaara… protégela… protégela, pase lo que pase… ella es mía, es mi hija, es mía.

- No te preocupes, yo las protegeré, a las dos –contesto el hombre.

Hiashi observo con tristeza a su hija, el era culpable de aquella desesperación, sentía amargura por todo lo que fueron sus malas decisiones. Pero de alguna forma sentía un poco de redención al liberar a Neiji de ese sello, posiblemente ahora que Hinata tomara el control de la familia muchas cosas cambiarían incluyendo aquello.

_**-.-.-.-.-.-**_

Algunos presentes se encontraban en la cocina, otros en las habitaciones, Kankuro revisaba que el trabajo de algunos shinobis al colocar telas resistentes para cubrir las ventanas rotas no fueran a deshacerse.

La noche se encontraba tranquila, todos vestían ropas mas cómodas, dispuestos a enfrentar a los Hyuga por sus amigos, aun cuando no los esperaban para ese momento, se hicieron varias guardias, aun cuando Gaara no parecía dispuesto a dormir, decidieron no mover los cuerpos inconscientes, así que se encontraba junto a ella. La pequeña dormía en la habitación que desde ese día pertenecería a Hinata y a el, estaba sola en la habitación, pero no parecían inmutados debido a que estaba junto a Sai y Naruto por un lado, e Ino y Sakura al otro.

La noche era demasiado tranquila, tal vez tanto que comenzó a inquietar a la dama inconsciente, el pelirrojo también se mostraba inquieto, conocía su aldea, conocía la noche y algo estaba mal.

- ¡Hikari! –dio el aviso, Kankuro que caminaba con un sándwich soltó el plato para correr a la habitación de la pequeña, la niña ya se encontraba a la mitad de las escaleras. Kankuro la dejo pasar y se dirigió a revisar la habitación.

Hinata comenzó a reaccionar, sus ojos se abrían aun cuando se le dificultaba mantener la vista fija. Sonrió al ver a su hija, pero entonces algo llamo su atención, algo que la hizo ponerse en pie.

De pronto un grupo numeroso de shinobis expuestos como Hyuga se adentro por aquel telar, Hinata distinguió sombras a contra luz de aquella tela. La reacción de Gaara también fue inmediata, sujetando a la mujer tambaleante y a la pequeña con su arena. Frente a ellos una figura de una mujer se mostraba altiva. Vestida de un Kimono negro, sus ojos mostraban enfado, ira con la vida, Gaara los reconoció como los que una vez estuvieron en su mirada.

- Hanabi –susurro Neiji quien apenas se mantenía en pie con ayuda de Shino.

- Familia, que gusto encontrarlos –menciono sínicamente la ahora joven mujer- me alegro que estén reunidos… no se me dificultara matarlos.

- ¡Basta de estas tonterías! –dijo enérgicamente Hiashi, quien se levanto de su asiento con lo que le restaba de fuerza.

- ¡Tu cállate! –Grito histérica la castaña de ojos blancos- ¡Te detesto maldito anciano! ¡También te matare! ¡Ayudaste a una traidora, a una ladrona!

La mujer observo a Hinata que se encontraba junto a Gaara, el llevaba a la pequeña en brazos, los ojos de la joven castaña se suavizaron un poco. Los ojos llenos de miedo de Hikari la asustaron, y cuando observo las varoniles manos del pelirrojo sujetarla para darle el consuelo que su mente infantil necesitaba también lo odio.

- Entrégamela… ¡Ahora! –La mujer se lanzo dispuesta a atacar a Hinata, pero ella reacciono a tiempo suficiente para esquivarla, además Gaara no perdía el tiempo y pronto utilizo su arena para apresarla- ¡Desgraciado mounstro! ¡SUELTAME!

- Basta Hanabi Hyuga –la voz de Naruto resonó atrás de los presentes, ella observo al Hokage, su rostro severo le indicaba que se encontraba en problemas, pero no le interesaba- No te intereso sobrepasar mis ordenes, como líder de tu clan serás arrestada, ordene que ningún Hyuga sin mi autorización tocara el suelo del país del Viento… has traído a todos tus shinobis.

Todos observaron a los Hyuga, eran jóvenes, mujeres y hombres confundidos por su líder, que la seguían sin creer en sus palabras, mas por temor que por aceptación. En cuanto la mujer comenzó a atacar y amenazar a Hiashi, su credibilidad término, tomando conciencia de que lo correcto era mantenerse a un lado, permitir que otros se encargaran de que le sucediera a su clan.

- Tú eres la culpable de todo Hinata… te matare, recuperare a Hikari… ¡Ella es mi hija!

Un fuerte sonido se escucho, la bofetada que Hinata impregno en la mejilla de su hermana menor fue todo lo que necesitaba Hanabi para guardar silencio. Los ojos de su hermana mostraban ira, una tan grande que provocaba que delicadas lagrimas salieran de ellos, subió un poco la mirada encontrando el sorprendido rostro de la infante, además de todos los presentes, pero para la joven castaña las emociones que reflejaban el rostro de Hikari era lo mas importante.

- Ella no es tu hija –dijo Hinata de forma sombría- ¡Dejo de serlo cuando preferiste el liderazgo del clan a su vida! –Hanabi bajo el rostro, avergonzada de esa revelada verdad- ¡Para ti es muy fácil reclamarla cuando no tienes nada que perder! ¿Acaso tu amor no nació cuando te dijeron que no podrías tener mas hijos? ¡Yo e dado mi vida por ella! ¡Salve tu vida!

- ¡Cállate! –trato de detenerla Hanabi, peleando contra la arena que la retenía.

- ¡Tu cállate! –Respondió Hinata enfadada- Te dañan que te digan la verdad, ¿te lastima que te digan que tú la abandonaste? –Hinata bajo su voz a un tono casi inaudible pero los cercanos lo escuchaban perfectamente- Yo entregue mi vida por salvar la de ella… pague el precio que tu debías pagar por tu deshonor… ¡¿Y piensas que alejaras a mi hija de tu lado?!

- Hinata –su nombre dicho de aquella forma suave de los labios de Gaara realmente le provoco un mal presentimiento a Hinata, observo al hombre que amaba, en sus ojos existían la duda y la confusión.

La dama de cabellos oscuros y ojos blancos se acerco a su hermana, acaricio con suavidad su rostro, en una especie de disculpa. Beso con suavidad la frente de la joven mujer, sonriendo con una ternura maternal. Activo su byakugan y mucho antes de que Hanabi dijera algo, tres golpes certeros provocaron que la joven castaña callera inconsciencia.

- Hinata –le hablo Naruto a su amiga- ¿Qué planeas ahora?

- Debo volver a la Hoja… restituir el clan –sus ojos se dirigieron a Gaara quien una vez dejo libre a su actual cuñada, se dedico a tranquilizar a la pequeña Hikari quien no entendía la situación. Pero una rápida mirada entre ambos esposos índico el turbio problema que nacía entre ellos.

_**-.-.-.-.-.-**_

La mañana llego pronto, y las personas que se encontraban en aquel lugar veían devastados como la tragedia de nuevo llegaba a sus amigos. Gaara los despedía junto a sus hermanos y parejas.

Naruto observo con tristeza a Hinata y a Hikari, quienes volverían a la Hoja, ella con el deber del clan Hyuga, Gaara permanecía en la Arena con su responsabilidad de Kazekage.

Todos tenían entendido que aquellas decisiones las hablaron entre ellos, pero las miradas tristes de ambos indicaba que existía algo mas, que tal vez aquel fugaz momento fuera un sueño solo para ambos.

Matsuri observaba a Hanabi, la hermana menor, la mujer que destrozo la vida de su queridísimo Kazekage, que destruyo la vida de su hermana por su egoísmo, y que en su propia envidia trataba de destruir la vida de una hija que ella jamás quiso tener, al menos no hasta que descubrió que no daría vida a ningún otro ser.

Hinata se acerco a Gaara, quien tenia a la pequeña en sus brazos, le susurraba algunas palabras que hacían sonreír levemente a la niña, pero Hinata veía horrorizada aquella mirada en su hija, aquella, verdad, la pequeña sufría demasiado. Cuando Gaara bajo de los brazos a la infante, esta corrió junto a Neiji, la dama de cabellos negros entendía su razón, estaba enojada con ella.

Por su parte Hinata se acerco a su esposo, lo abrazo casi deseando fundirse a el, un suave beso fue concebido entre ambos, tímido, distante, frio. Ella lucho para contener las lagrimas en sus ojos, pero deseaba realmente no tener que tomar esa decisión, pero siempre el bienestar de otros era prioridad a su felicidad.

- Adiós Gaara.

- Adiós Hinata.

_**Continuara…**_

_**Hola, no se que piensen del capitulo, además de ser enormemente largo, espero que les guste, bueno ya estamos resolviendo el problema aun que aun falta, espero que sigan leyendo. Me paso a contestar los review.**_

**Yosh: **Me alegro que te guste Yosh, jajajaja espero que te guste también este capitulo. Y apurale con Amantes xD.

**Lain: **Bueno si, la verdad no quise alargar mucho la historia, xD deseo que sean pocos capítulos, en un descuido capas de que me salen 30 capitulos, jajaja bueno espero te siga gustando.

**Okashira janet: **El padre de la nena, pronto será revelado, espero que te siga gustando la historia.

**Misery Tonks: **Disculpa la confusión, espero que el siguiente capitulo te agrade mas.

**Love Sephiroth: **bien sigue imaginando, espero te siga gustando el capitulo.

**Darkangel konyta: **aquí esta ya la continuación, muchas quisiéramos ser el amor de Gaara, yo me incluyo, xD bueno aun no decido que hacer con Hanabi.

**Marjugagu: **o.o bien me has leído la mente, espero te siga gustando la historia.

**Yukime hiwatari: **wow bueno también a veces me dan ganas de llorar cuando escribo estas cosas, xD a mi esposo lo asusto mucho con eso jajaja, espero que te siga gustando.

**Soloporquesi: **aquí esta la continuación, espero te siga gustando el fic, saludos.

**Uzumaki zoe:** espero te guste el capitulo, sobre la familia de Hikari, bien es algo complicada, espero que te guste el capitulo. Saludos.

_**A todos los que leen este fic, y no dejan Review, debo decirles dos cosas:**_

_**1.- ¡Gracias por leer!**_

_**2.- ¡Dejen REVIEW!**_


	5. Capitulo 5, ¿A dónde va el amor?

**Naruto**

_(Naruto no me pertenece –por desgracia- es de Kishimoto y el hace cosas que no me gustan como darle tanto protagonismo a Sasuke que es un horrible ser que me desagrada, por eso hago fanfics)_

**Disculpa:**

En verdad siento la tardanza, ustedes no tienen culpa que Naruto (manga) me tenga hasta la coronilla con sasgay, que me puso tan de malas que no me gustaba nada el final, aun sigue sin gustarme, pero en verdad siento el súper retardo. Lo cierto es que no lo subía por coraje y por si se me prendía y el foco y lo mejoraba, ya vi que no, así que mejor terminar de una buena vez. Lo siento de nuevo cuídense.

**Advertencia:**

_Es horrible este capítulo u.u_

**Contigo**

**Capitulo 5: "¿A dónde va el amor?"**

El silencio de su hogar era ralamente doloroso, el silencio le recordaba constantemente que el fin de un sueño había llegado. Se removía en lo que debía ser el lecho matrimonial, en aquella gran cama que debía haber compartido con ella.

Sus labios temblaban por la fuerza que hacia de no mencionarla, pues sabia que decir su nombre en voz alta seria abrir una puerta sin retorno al dolor y al mismo tiempo temía decir su nombre como una ultima vez, que por la mención de aquella palabra fuera su muerte instantánea, a diferencia de la que vivía, una muerte lenta y dolorosa que se veía solo motivada por una vaga esperanza de que el amor triunfara.

En ocasiones tenia el impulso de ir tras de ella, de hacerla volver, de rogarle, exigirle, que regresara a su lado, se levantaba de la cama y caminaba decidido a dirigirse a donde ella se encontraba, pero por ella, reprimía esos impulsos, y prefería dejarla en paz, aun cuando nunca supiera el sacrificio que el hacia, como vaciaba su alma en aquel abismo de muerte, de soledad, que por mas esfuerzos que hacían sus hermanos no lograban sacarlo de la depresión, y aun cuando cumplía con sus actividades, aun cuando seguía siendo el Kazekage responsable, por ella se volvió un zombi nuevamente.

- Gaara –escucho el mencionada tras de su puerta, era tarde y su hermano sabia que se encontraba despierto- se que estas ahí despierto… Necesito hablar contigo.

El pelirrojo se levanto lentamente, con la pesadez que causaba en su cuerpo el vacio que dejo su alma. Encontró a su hermano, desmaquillado, y en ropas de pijama, pero su rostro reflejaba felicidad, un alivio.

- Debemos hablar, ahora –dijo el castaño acentuando de sobre manera la ultima palabra- No puedes vivir de esta forma hermano, no mas…

_**-.-.-.-.-.-**_

Hinata Hyuga observaba con atención el entrenamiento de los mas pequeños de su clan, estaba orgullosa con los avances que se hicieron en su familia, comenzando con la destitución en la diferencia de clanes, Neiji fue nombrado junto con Hinata los lideres de la familia, y ambos respetados de la misma forma, sin ser mas uno que otro.

Los años en los cuales la familia secundaria vivía al servicio de la familia principal como esclavos que debían agradecer su vida, terminaban con la desaparición del terrible sello. La familia principal tenia que aprender a arreglarse su vida sola, debido a que ya nadie podría ser sirviente de nadie mas, los hermanos nunca mas lucharían contra ellos; las reglas cambiaron para bien, aun cuando algunas otras cuestiones quedaban al aire, como el vivir fuera del clan.

- Hinata…

Una conocida voz, en deliciosa masculina y destacadamente áspera llamo la voz de la joven quien se encontraba de pie en el jardín mas grande, Hikari fue olvidada al sentir como un calosfrió le recorría la espina dorsal. Era consiente de la persona que se encontraba detrás de ella, y lo cierto es que volvía a sentirse una niña tímida, no deseaba enfrentarlo, no tenia la fuerza para regresarle aquella mirada aguamarina.

- ¡Papá Gaara!

Antes de que Hinata dijera algo, la pequeña que se encontraba en una fuerte entrenamiento, dejo todo a un lado para correr hacia el pelirrojo, ahora por inercia la morena siguió el andar de su hija, girando así lo suficiente para ver al Kazekage sujetar a la niña Hyuga en brazos, y fundirse en aquel cálido recibimiento.

Entonces los ojos blancos de la dama se abrieron ante la sorpresa, su corazón latio aceleradamente debido a los sentimientos de alegría y preocupación que se entremezclaban en su pecho, sintió a todas sus extremidades temblar ante la agitación y el deseo, pero al tiempo sintió desmoronarse ante la angustia de ver al hombre fuerte y gallardo, en aquella situación.

No era que Gaara se viera mal, o enfermo, pero las personas que le conocían bien tenían la capacidad para detectar con facilidad aquellos cambios. En primer lugar el hombre se encontraba con el cabello descuidado, por tanto era mas largo llegándole a los hombros en pequeños puntas, sus ojos apenas eran visibles bajo la las hebras de color fuego, pero aquello mismo provocaba que sus ojos fuesen mas cautivadores; pero aquello no era lo único notable, pues su cuerpo aun musculoso, era notable mas delgado, su rostro tenia una suave línea que lo alargaba debido al peso perdido y las ojeras que disminuyeron notablemente, regresaron a implantarse sin piedad bajo de sus ojos, a la mujer se le encogió el corazón a saberlo aquí.

- Me alegra verlas –dijo con aquel tono de voz tan neutro, pero sus palabras causaban un calosfrió fuerte en la Hyuga.

- ¡Te eche mucho de menos papá Gaara! –dijo la niña en voz alta- ¿Ya volveremos a casa?

- Si –menciono suavemente, al tiempo que la bajaba- debo hablar con tu madre a solas, pero iremos a casa, te lo prometo.

Hikari asintió fervientemente, y se alejo de los adultos, los otros niños y el Hyuga que les enseñaba se retiraron al ver como la líder de la familia se desconcentraba con la visita, por lo que prefirieron darle intimidad.

Gaara observo largamente a la mujer que amaba, su cabello estaba recortado hasta los hombros, ella se mostraba de igual forma que el mas delgada, aun cuando en sus ojos no se veían indicio del desvelo, pero si el reflejo del cansancio, de la soledad y la tristeza… tenia esperanza.

- No deberías… no deberías prometerle a Hikari algo que no podrás cumplir –menciono ella bajando la mirada apenada, no deseaba decirle directamente que no tenia derechos sobre la niña.

- Me llegaron los papeles para la anulación del matrimonio –le dio el como respuesta, ella se removió un poco nerviosa, entrelazando sus manos- el concejo me exige que si no planeas regresar a la Arena, entonces tome a otra mujer como esposa –ella siguió guardando silencio, le dolían sus palabras, le dolía toda aquella situación- Por eso vine por ustedes.

La mirada de la mujer se levanto súbitamente, por la sorpresa de aquellas decididas palabras, pero cuando lo hizo se encontró con Gaara, quien acortaba la distancia entre ellos, y cuando menos lo esperaba se veía aprisionada entre los fuertes y musculosos brazos de aquel hombre, quien a pesar de su fuerza, era de un tacto gentil.

- Ya hable con Neiji, con Naruto e incluso con tu padre, no hay motivo por el cual debas permanecer aquí y me niego a darte el divorcio, asi tenga que raptarte no te voy a dejar ir nuevamente de mi vida… por que yo soy nada si no estoy contigo.

- Gaara… ¡Gaara! –grito la mujer al tiempo que abrazaba al hombre, dejando fluir el llanto que guardo celosamente aquel día que decidió dejar la Arena, dejando salir todos los sentimientos que desde hacia tantos años guardaba por el bien de otros, dejando a que su felicidad se perdieran en un mar de lamentos silenciosos, siempre sacrificándose por los demás, era incapaz de por una vez ser egoísta y pensar en ella, en lo que realmente deseaba. ¿Seria capaz ahora? Ella así lo deseaba, lo necesitaba, su vida se apagaba sin Gaara a su lado, no encontraba razones o argumentos para levantarse cada maña, si lo hacia era mas por una inercia que por algún motivo especifico. Se esforzaba y cansaba mas que nunca para estar cansada, para dormir sin pensar en el, por que suficiente era tenerlo a cada momento en sus sueños, atormentándola por su egoísmo, por su estúpida necesidad de sentirse útil y sacrificarse por la felicidad de otros, aun cuando ella misma se encontraba con el alma destrozada.

Sintió las manos masculinas colocarse en su rostro, separándola suavemente del cálido abrazo. Los pulgares de Gaara limpiaron con dulzura las mejillas sonrosadas; ella sonrió ante aquel dulce acto, y pronto se encontraba perdiendo el aliento bajo los labios masculinos.

_**-.-.-Flash Back-.-.-**_

- Gaara, ¿Crees que con seguir aquí en silencio lograras que ella regrese? –el pelirrojo se mantuvo impávido- Temari y yo estamos preocupados por tu salud, pero sobre todo por tu felicidad, ¡No puedes dejar que esto acabe con tu relación!

- Ella decidio Kankuro, yo no planeo obligarla a nada.

- ¡Ella decidio la primera vez y se equivoco! Solo logro hacerlos infelices tantos años, ¿Por qué habrias de permitírselo de nuevo? ¡Al menos esta vez no solo vivas de recuerdos y de un ¿Qué hubiera sido? –desesperado el marionetista se acerco para sujetarlo de las ropas-Si es necesario renuncia a la aldea, ve por ella, por una vez Gaara piensa solo en ti, en lo que te hará feliz, en lo que te provocara una sonrisa antes de dormir, y te dará la fuerza necesaria para seguir viviendo cada mañana. ¿Dónde ira todo el amor que sienten? ¿Qué pasara con sus sentimientos? ¿Se olvidaran con el tiempo? ¿Desaparecerán? ¿Amaran a otros? Se que el concejo te pide tomes a otra esposa… pero tu estarás preparado para ver a Hinata casada con otro hombre.

- "_¿Otro hombre?... ¿Otra persona que admire sus sonrisas? Alguien que disfrute su compañía, que la mire dormir, que la haga feliz… No, ¡No! Hinata no puede estar con alguien mas, ¡Yo no puedo estar con alguien mas!_

_**-.-.-Fin Flash Back-.-.-**_

- Se lo que es la vida sin ti, ahora quiero saber que es la vida a tu lado Hinata… volvamos a casa o quedémonos aquí, lo que decidas… siempre que estemos juntos. Los tres, haremos lo que desees, solo no esperes que te acepte otra negativa Hinata, ninguna mas.

- No quiero…-ella comenzó a sollozar, sujetándolo con fuerza de sus ropas- ¡No puedo volver a vivir sin ti!

El pelirrojo sonrió complacido, era todo lo que necesitaba escuchar para ser feliz, y en silencio la abrazo, permitiéndola sollozar, permitiéndole darse cuenta que el amor entre ellos era mas fuerte, que la necesidad de estar juntos, ya no podía quedar olvidada, no debían volver a dejar su historia pendiente, no debían volver a estar lejos el uno del otro.

_**-.-.-.-.-.-**_

El viento azotaba con fuerza los hogares en la Arena, las nubes caminaban al ritmo que el aire marcaba, la luna no perdía oportunidad de filtrarse por las ventas, aun cuando de vez en cuando algunas nubes traviesas se cruzaban en su camino. Aun así a la dama plateada le gustaba ser testigo de los sueños de los humanos, aun cuando algunos aprovechaban la tranquilidad de la noche para demostrar su amor, como el Kazekage quien se entregaba de lleno a su mujer.

Besándola con fervor, acariciaba con suavidad y seguridad a la mujer bajo de el, quien respondía a su ardiente beso, al tiempo que ella también exploraba con regocijo el cuerpo masculino, hasta que lo sintió moverse nuevamente y deicidio abrazarlo con sus extremidades. El sonido que emitían sus labios pronto inundo la estancia, al tiempo que sentía como aquellas punzadas de placer llegaban desde lo mas profundo de su cuerpo, y entonces la liberación de una forma tan brutal que olvidaba todo, su vida, su presente, su pasado, y solo exista aquella deliciosa sensación que la hacia perderse en una infinidad de emociones, pero principalmente la hacia sentir tan cerca del hombre que estaba unido a ella físicamente y emocionalmente, de una forma tan profunda que aun en la inconsciencia del orgasmo, se deleitaba ante la liberación masculina.

Cuando el se alejo del cuerpo de su esposa, no pudo mas que sonreír al ver como sus mejillas blancas se encontraban rojas, debido a la excitación. Aun sentía en su piel los arañazos y la marca de los dientes de su mujer, quien pese a su apariencia dulce y tranquila, resultaba ser muy apasionada en la intimidad. A el realmente no le importaba, se deleitaba con aquella mujer que perdía la razón ante sus besos y caricias, aquella mujer que lo embrujaba y aun estando junto a el, la necesitaba como el aire.

- Gaara –menciono la dama de cabellos oscuros, al momento en que se deslizaba hacia su esposo, para acomodarse entre sus brazos- recuerda que mañana se marcha Hikari.

- No lo e olvidado Hinata –menciono el pelirrojo, un poco disgustado, no por el recordatorio, por el viaje, como leyéndolo en la oscuridad, Hinata hablo.

- Solo serán algunos meses… ella debe aprender a controlar la técnica de su familia, conmigo no será suficiente para perfeccionarla, además pronto regresara –tranquilizo la mujer, aun cuando el pelirrojo seguía sin estar muy convencido.

- Hace dos años que estamos juntos, es la primera vez que Hikari viaja sin nosotros… me encuentro feliz de permanecer contigo Hinata, pero ella… es… nuestra hija, me preocupa la distancia aun cuando se que la cuidaran.

Hinata sonrió ante las palabras sinceras del pelirrojo, entendía que no deseaba distanciarse de su hija, comprendía su temor de que ella no quisiera regresar, pero por otra parte la morena tenia planeado otro asunto con el, para el tiempo que su hija se encontraba fuera.

- Gaara he pensado que… bueno –se sonrojo un poco, al parecer la idea en su mente era mas fácil de entender, que expresarla a otra persona- bueno –ella decidió sentare, mirando directamente los ojos aguamarina en la oscuridad- tal vez es hora de que Hikari tenga un hermano.

El pelirrojo no oculto su sorpresa inicial, pero rápidamente fue sustituida su mueca por una de seductora sonrisa, al tiempo que tomaba a su mujer por la cintura atrayéndola a su cuerpo. Ella cayo sobre su pecho, y el peso femenino lo hizo suspirar por la agradable sensación del ronce de sus pechos.

- Me encantaría Hinata –contesto el guerrero de la arena, acariciándole el rostro y buscando sus labios. A pesar del tiempo juntos, ambos decidieron disfrutarte abiertamente, suficiente era con la educación y atención hacia la pequeña Hikari, como para que el tiempo restante lo enfocaran en otro infante. Pero ahora ellos se encontraban mejor que nunca, algunas veces llegaban a discutir, sobre todo por temas como la educación de la pequeña, o sobre el exceso de trabajo de Gaara e incluso las misiones que realizaba Hinata para la Hoja sin darle aviso al guerrero pelirrojo. Pero todo era manejado como una pareja, aun cuando en ocasiones los deseos de tirar la toalla y rendirse yacían fuertes, no obstante el amor era fuerte, apasionado y crecía día con día como para permitir que pequeñeces los alejara, y al contrario los acercaba mas.

Ahora era tiempo de agrandar la familia de tres a cuatro, y quien sabe, tal vez la experiencia completa de la paternidad fuera tan buena que tal vez a cinco podría crecer la familia Sabaku.

- Me agrada la idea –menciono Gaara acariciándola sugestivamente- quiero vivir este cambio de vida contigo… viviría cualquier experiencia siempre y cuando sea contigo Hinata.

- Yo también Gaara… solo contigo.

_**Fin.**_

**Gracias a las personas que se tomaron las molestias de dejar un review, lamento no contestarlos son varios… y lo peor es que… T-T no tengo internet, y bueno tengo que rentar y bueno el tiempo es limitado, además la pc es un asco se traba, me desespera… ¡QUIERO MI INTERNET!**

**Bien en lista lo que dejaron review, para no ser tan mala.**

Mazii-chan

Uzumaki zoe

Misery Tonks

Love Sephiroth

Yosh

vampireville

adictaahgaara

yhara hyuga

mishkis

Rashi Itami

marii

Sabaku no Gothic

**Por otra parte les tengo una mala noticia, debido a que Naruto mmmm me tiene disgustada (motivo por el cual tarde tanto en subir el fic) además de mi musa renegona que escribe lo que le viene en gana… amm borrare algunos fanfics… mejor dicho solo dejare el de "El latido de un corazón de Arena" n.n esto por que es el único que planeo seguir, lo siento en verdad, bien cuídense mucho y nos leeremos próximamente.**


End file.
